Amor Vincit Omnia
by dudeurfugly
Summary: Sequel to The Devil Game. An enemy from Sam and Dean's past makes it his mission to ruin Alyx and Oliver's future. Caught amid the war between hunters and demons, they struggle to protect their family from both sides.
1. Chapter 1

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**Summary: **(Sequel to The Devil Game.) An enemy from Sam and Dean's past makes it his mission to ruin Alyx and Oliver's future. Caught amid the war between hunters and demons, they struggle to fight prejudice from both sides.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. I only own Alyx, Oliver, and any other character that you don't recognize from the show.

**A/N: **This sequel skips a few years, so now Alyx and Oliver are fresh out of college. Enjoy!

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus  
omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio  
infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,  
omnis congregatio et secta diabolica_--"

The Latin ritual came fluently out of Alyxandria's mouth as she read the pages in front of her rapidly. Although speaking fairly rushed, the pronunciations were clear and refined, showing years of experience and training. Years of experience had also taught her to be calm and fearless in situations such as these. Alyx had been used to it, after all. This was the fourth exorcism she'd done in a matter of two months. It had been about six years since the Devil's Gate had been opened in Wyoming, and yet they were _still_ putting demons back in their rightful place. Who knew how many were out there, waiting to do their own damage? The war was raging behind the scenes of the mortal world; an army of demons bent on taking out every last hunter they could find.

In the last few years, the casualties on the hunters' side were piling up at an alarming rate. It seemed as if demons were coming out of the woodwork, dispersing themselves throughout the human population, blending in, carrying on unnoticed. It wasn't just in the United States, either. All over the world, the rates of demonic possession only increased. It was almost as if they were multiplying. That wasn't good news to hear, especially since the number of hunters left was steadily declining.

Bobby had told Alyx that some--the cowards--had disbanded, choosing to leave the hunting life behind for their own safety. They were afraid to fight. Unlike those idiots, Alyxandria Winchester was among the hunters who remained in the war, ready to defend the human race at all costs. It was what she and others like her were brought up to do. Because, if they didn't, who would protect the innocents from imperceptible evil?

Alyx read on, ignoring the loud, agonizing cries from the demon standing before her. He was a young man--maybe a couple years older than her--with good looks and an air of intelligence, but happened to have a certain mix-up with a demon on a troublemaking spree. His fate had definitely fallen into the wrong hands. The young hunter could only hope that the ritual didn't kill him.

Her concentration was slightly broken when a blur of dark clothing and a faint streak of vivid purple shot past her, running to the window in a hurry. Alyx stopped the ritual briefly, letting the demon wallow in his pain in the trap drawn on the floor. She glanced back and saw her friend and fellow hunter/parapsychologist, Violet, standing on the broken down, worn window seat of the old Victorian they were trapped in, peering out the yellowed curtains. Violet--a young hunter with an unnatural ability to control electricity--had reconnected with Alyx in college, when fate had dealt them a good hand. Violet was, coincidentally, accepted into Kansas State University on a scholarship, and had gone there to pursue the same career in parapsychology.

"What is it?" Alyx asked, urgent. Violet looked back at her friend, her eyes full of concern.

"We have company," she announced. "Another demon, outside. Looks like our buddy called in some backup."

Alyxandria snapped the journal--her own hunter's journal that she had started in college--shut, tucking it under her arm. The demon let out a half-relieved sigh, gazing up at the twenty-two year old as she approached.

"I'm not done with you yet," she warned harshly. To Violet, she ordered, "Watch him." Alyx tossed the journal to her friend. "If he tries _anything_, finish it." Violet nodded, watching her fellow colleague exit the room. Alyx made her way down the narrow hallway of the deserted Victorian, the floorboards groaning under her feet. She walked to the foyer, where her long-time boyfriend, Oliver Devereaux, sat at his designated post by the front door. A smile spread across his face when he noticed her coming toward him, moving with more grace and stealth than any other female hunter he'd seen. She was as beautiful as ever, even though by her facial expression she seemed thoroughly annoyed and frustrated.

He was taken back a little by how much she resembled her father, more now at age twenty-two than ever before. In these last few years, as the war began to pick up, he had seen her hunter's expertise exceptionally apparent, with her willingness to always take charge of the situation, no matter the danger. No matter how he'd beg and plead to take a job alone--telling her that it was too risky, and Alyx arguing back, playing the 'Healer' card--she would never back down. Leadership and bravery, among other heroic traits, were some things she'd learned from the two people who'd brought her up in this business. Oliver wondered if Alyx knew exactly how much she took after Dean and Sam.

Oliver stood up, setting the gun loaded with consecrated iron bullets onto the table beside the chair he had been occupying. He snaked a muscular arm around Alyx's slim waist, planting a loving kiss into her hair. He suddenly became aware of her foul mood, and therefore pulled her away gently, looking into her green eyes with his startling turquoise.

Almost reading Oliver's concern, Alyx spoke. "We have another visitor." she muttered, pointing her thumb at the door. Oliver unhooked his arm and rushed to the window by the door, taking a look outside. Sure enough, in the darkness, there stood a barely noticeable figure. The figure was pacing back and forth in front of the stairs leading up to the porch. The other demon was unable to get in, because of the salt lines that had been put up near every window and door in the entire house.

Oliver sighed. "I'll take care of it," He picked up the gun and placed it into the back of his jeans. "Finish the other exorcism." Alyx nodded, taking his hand for a moment. He turned to her, and she leaned in to give him a lingering kiss.

"Be careful." she demanded, before walking off to join Violet.

Oliver heaved a sigh, and pulled open the front door, stepping out into the cool, summer breeze. The air was thick, a thin layer of fog settling in from the recent rain shower. The young half-demon stepped across the porch and descended the stairs; the full-blood demon stopped pacing and stood perfectly still. Oliver paused, standing on the last stair, a few feet from the enemy.

"What brings you here, _friend_?" Oliver asked sarcastically.

The demon laughed. "The _nerve_ you have to address me in such a way, _traitor_," he spat. "I'll make it plain and simple for you and your hunters: release him and no one will get hurt." The demon's dark eyes burned into Oliver's, malicious and cold.

"You can't promise that," Oliver stated. "There's a _war_ going on here, if you haven't noticed."

"Release him." the demon repeated, taking a gun from the inside of his coat pocket, and pointing it in Oliver's face. The younger man froze, secretly retrieving his own weapon from the back of his jeans. He lifted it to meet the demon's, a smirk on his face.

"So, this is how it's going to be?" he taunted. "We're both going to stand here until one of us is brave enough to pull the trigger?"

The demon snarled, whipping his gun so that it made contact with the side of Oliver's face. Oliver staggered backward, a thin ribbon of crimson oozing from his bottom lip. The demon tossed his gun aside, and launched himself at the younger man, tackling him to the ground. Oliver swiftly planted a hard kick into the demon's chest, sending him flying back into the trunk of a nearby tree. He approached the demon, holding his gun on him as he lay on the ground, dazed. The demon stared up at Oliver, panic etched in his features.

"You filthy traitor," he hissed. "You'll die. You _and_ your beloved hunter. You won't survive this war. Not if we can help it."

The sound of a gunshot made Alyx jump slightly as she finished reading the Latin exorcism. A feeling of dread washed over her; she hoped that the fight had gone in Oliver's favor. Although she did not condone the killing of people under demonic possession, she had learned that it was sometimes better to just put the person out of their misery. She heard the front door open, and stood tensely, waiting, even though her focus was on the possessed man who was now expelling a black smoke from his mouth. Alyx breathed a sigh of immediate relief once Oliver stepped into the room, wiping at his bloodied lip.

The black smoke that had been released from the man's mouth disappeared through the ceiling, leaving the man disoriented and quite confused, but alive nonetheless. Once they had sent the man safely on his way, and got rid of the rest of the evidence, the trio started to pack up their hunting equipment into the back of Alyx's midnight blue Impala.

"We made a hell of a team back there." Violet declared with a grin.

"As always." Alyx agreed. The three of them had made quite a good hunting team; they had been working together since college, going on hunting trips in between class time and their other jobs. Now that Alyx and Violet were parapsychologists, they basically got hired and paid to take care of the supernatural beings plaguing their clients. Oliver got paid as a journalist for a local paranormal magazine, and worked in a mechanic's garage owned by one of his college friends' father. Violet, Alyx, and Oliver lived in an apartment outside of Kansas City, and Vi's sometime boyfriend stayed with them once in awhile. Alyx remained in good touch with her father and uncle, as well as Bobby, Missouri, and Ellen, visiting them every chance she got.

Alyx slid into the passenger's seat, while Violet climbed into the back, pulling out her cell phone to text her boyfriend. Apparently, they were back together...for now. Oliver slammed his door shut and placed the key in the ignition, making the Impala roar to life.

"Two more down," Alyx told Oliver eagerly, placing her hand on top of his, which was resting between the seats. The young Winchester couldn't ignore the solemn expression on her boyfriend's face. Almost like he was sort of mad at something. "What's wrong?" she asked almost in a whisper.

Oliver shook his head. "Nothing." He offered Alyx a weak smile, squeezing her hand in reassurance. "Ready to go?"

Alyx nodded, and yawned as if on cue. Oliver pulled out of the driveway of the old Victorian, and the three of them began the ride home to Kansas City.

Unbeknownst to them, however, a figure was lurking the shadows, beginning to track Oliver and Alyx's every move.

**A/N: I've decided to write this one in general point of view for now, but I may switch to other points of view throughout the story. I haven't decided yet. Please tell me how you like it--reviews are always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone besides Alyx, Oliver, or Violet. **

Sunlight crept in through the blinds of the window in the bedroom Alyx shared with Oliver in their small Kansas City apartment. The young hunter was sleeping peacefully with her back pressed against her boyfriend's chest, arms tucked under the pillows. It had been a long drive back from their latest hunt; the three of them had arrived at around four in the morning. Alyx had fallen asleep an hour into the drive, and when they had finally made it back, Oliver hadn't had the heart to wake her. So, being the nice person that he was, he ended up carrying his girlfriend into the elevator, down the hallway, and into their apartment. He'd taken her shoes off and tucked her in before climbing in beside her.

While Alyx had slept through the rest of the morning, Oliver hadn't been able to rest at all. For some reason, the soldier demon's comment had brought on a strong sense of forboding. _You'll die, _the demon had warned him, _You _and_ your hunter. You won't survive this war. Not if we can help it. _Oliver was aware of exactly how perilous this war was; it wasn't something that he had taken lightly. Although he knew that Alyx was a skilled hunter, he also knew that she was putting herself in danger by staying with him.

Currently, it seemed that the demons were especially focused on causing harm to both of them. Oliver had seen it coming eventually, but now he was even more worried for Alyx's safety. He didn't particularly care if they tried to off him, but if they ever _dared_ to hurt Alyx...he'd be a lot more than furious. Oliver had taken it on as his unspoken duty to protect his girlfriend, since they were constantly dodging death threats and demonic attacks. It was the price that, unfortunately, Alyx had to pay for being in a romantic relationship with a half-demon. Even though she and her family had adjusted to the idea of a hunter-demon relationship, the rest of the supernatural world was _not_ taking it very well. And it was becoming more and more apparent.

Alyx stirred beside Oliver, opening her eyes and adjusting to the bright sunlight. She yawned, glancing at the clock with read 12:30. She had been thankful that it was a Sunday, so she could catch up on sleep. However, she didn't remember ever leaving the car...

Alyx rolled over onto her side to face Oliver, giving him a smile. "'Morning." she whispered groggily. She moved closer to him, stretching an arm over his chest. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning." Oliver managed to reply, before Alyx captured his lips with hers, kissing him back. Oliver deepened the kiss, running his thumb along Alyx's cheek.

Then, their bedroom door flew open, revealing a very annoyed-looking Violet. Alyx broke their kiss quickly, silently cursing her friend. She _always_ had to spoil the moment. It was a very bad habit of hers. Alyx sat up, shooting a glare at Violet, who was standing in the doorway, fully dressed, cell phone in hand.

"Don't you _knock_?" The young Winchester asked, slightly pissed. "Oliver and I could've been--"

Violet instantly placed her hands over her ears. "Don't. _Please_, spare me the details. It's bad enough I have to see you love-struck kids making out every five minutes of the day."

"Oh, like you don't do _other_ things with your boy toy." Alyx argued teasingly. Violet rolled her eyes and took a cautious step into the room.

"Mrs. Anderson called." Violet stated dryly, waving her cell phone in the air. Alyx frowned.

"_Again_?"

"She's been calling me for the past half hour nonstop. Apparently, she's tried to get a hold of you, too, but your phone's been off."

Alyx sighed and dragged herself out of bed, walking over to the dresser where her phone sat. She picked it up and turned it on, yawning once more. "Ten missed calls?! The woman is off her rocker, I swear." Mrs. Anderson was woman with a bad attitude that was a regular client of Alyx and Violet. She was quite eccentric, and needless to say, she was a few french fries short of a Happy Meal. They had taken care of a nasty ghost in her house a few months back, and now she called _every_ blessed time she heard a strange noise. The two of them had visited Mrs. Anderson's house last week--after she had called complaining that scratching noises were keeping her up at night--ready to get rid of a poltergeist, only to discover that this weird noise was an indication of a rodent problem.

"Well, what is it this time?" Alyx asked. "Glowing goo oozing from the floor? Flying pigs?" Violet snorted.

"She claims that there's a cold spot in her living room."

"_Of course_ there is." Alyx retorted. She dialed Mrs. Anderson's number, shaking her head. Once the woman picked up, Alyx's ear was instantly screamed into.

"Miss Winchester, what took you so long? I've been calling for hours trying to speak with you!" Alyx rolled her eyes as the woman continued to rant and rave about the crummy service she was receiving. _I can't be at your becking call at all hours of the day, lady, _Alyx thought. _I _do _have a life, however surprising that may seem. _

"It _is_ a Sunday, Mrs. Anderson," Alyx reminded her. "You know, a day of rest? A cold spot is the least of your worries. I'm sure it's nothing too serious."

"That's what you said last time," Mrs. Anderson replied, exasperated. "And then I had mice in my basement!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think 'rodent exterminator' is stated anywhere in my job description," Alyx answered hotly. Before the woman had a chance to make a comment about Alyx's sarcasm, the young hunter cut in. "Violet and I will take a look at this _cold spot_ first thing Monday."

"Fine." Mrs. Anderson grumbled, then promptly hung up. Alyx groaned, shutting her phone with a snap. Oliver crossed the room, approaching his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Hungry?" he asked, trying to avoid another rant from Alyx about their annoying client. Alyx nodded, and Oliver gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'll go make breakfast."

Oliver left the room with Violet tagging along eagerly. Alyx doubted that her boyfriend would let Vi anywhere near the kitchen, based on past experiences. Violet was enthusiastic about helping out with _everything_, and last time she had attempted to surprise the two of them with breakfast, she had almost set the apartment on fire.

Alyx got dressed while Oliver was busy making breakfast--although, by the time he was finished, it could've been considered lunch--and walked down the narrow hall to the kitchen area, following the wonderful aroma of eggs, sausages, and pancakes. Oliver placed a plateful of food in front of her as she sat down at their rickety table, and took a seat at the opposite end. Violet slid into a chair in between the two of them, and dug into her food greedily. Alyx watched her friend with some amount of disgust, shaking her head. Good 'ol Violet--ya had to love her.

Violet was the same as she had been when she was hanging around with other teens with special abilities. Outgoing, eccentric, and an all-around interesting person. She was immature on most occassions, save for hunting jobs. Then, a whole other side of Violet came through, showing great skill for any task she, Alyx, and Oliver had to carry out.

For Vi, seeing Alyx again in college was a blessing. She'd split from the group of punky teens--Aidan, Noah, and Thea--just after word got out that the yellow-eyed demon had been killed. She had gotten herself back on track, finishing her high school education and eventually earning a scholarship to Kansas State. However, one aspect of her life that she hadn't been able to patch up was her relationship with her parents. Of course, she _had_ made an effort to reconnect with them. It wasn't like she hadn't tried. Vi had shown up on their doorstep asking to come back home, and her parents slammed the door right in her face, disowning her for being a 'freak'. Once she and Alyx met up in college--recognizing each other instantly in an 'Intro to Parapsychology' seminar--Alyx and Oliver had become basically the only people she could remain close to. Vi considered Alyx to be the sister she never had, and Oliver was like a best friend. Her on-again, off-again boyfriend really didn't count all that much.

"So, Alyx," Vi began, pushing the now empty plate to the middle of the table, "I was thinking that we could go to that new-agey lookin' place by the mall this afternoon."

Alyx raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Um...what sort of 'new-agey' place? Is it that one that just opened up? With the tarot card reader?"

Vi nodded. "Seems..._interesting_. Ya never know what we could find."

"Sure. I guess we could do that." Alyx agreed with a shrug. "Want to come, Oliver?"

Oliver shook his head. "I actually have something to finish up for work," he explained. "You girls can go...have fun with crystal balls and all that."

Alyx and Vi pulled out of the parking lot of their apartment building in the midnight blue Impala a half hour later. It took approximately ten additional minutes to get to this 'new age' store called _Mystics_. It was an obnoxious little purple building with an impossibly large sign and not nearly enough parking spaces. Alyx managed to find one around the block, and she and Vi walked to the store, a shrill chime announcing their arrival.

"Good afternoon." A tall woman with frizzy hair wearing an aqua colored shawl greeted from behind the check-out counter. Alyx and Violet muttered a half-hearted 'hello' in reply, and walked forward, both of them pausing to scrutinze the entire shop.

Like the outside, the inside had been painted another obnoxious color, a bright orange. Half the shop consisted of shelves filled with books, and the other half contained a large number of other items. In the center, a heavier, but friendly-looking woman sat behind a circular table with a red velvet cloth draped over it. Alyx guessed her to be the tarot card reader. As Alyx glanced around, she noticed that most of the store's patrons were quite geeky looking, or just...different. This place specialized in the strange--it was a store for wannabe hunters or ghostbusters--but somehow, she felt like an outcase even among a group of oddballs. Probably because she was a person whose career involved the supernatural, and she was a _real _ghost hunter. These people were just looking for cheap thrills.

Violet, on the other hand, looked like a kid in a candy store. Although, Alyx kind of considered Vi to be a new agey type of person anyway. Vi grabbed Alyxandria's wrist and pulled her over to a rack of random graphic tees, ranging in color and phrase. Some bore such messages as "The Truth is Out There" with a little flying saucer (Alyx just had to laugh at that one) or some other witty paranormal reference. Vi held up a blue shirt with the quote, "I See Dead People" for her friend to look at Alyx shook her head, and for a brief second, thought about buying it for Sam. She decided against it, though, in the end.

Vi proceeded to drag the young Winchester through the store, pointing out all sorts of things that managed to catch her attention for 5.0 seconds. All the while, Alyx made some sarcastic comment about something stupid that she'd see, like healing crystals or an inexpensive--and most likely fake--EMF reader. Dean's homemade one looked better compared to those ones.

Once the initial novelty of the shop wore off, Violet turned to Alyx, suddenly coming up with a great idea. "Als," she said, using the nickname she'd taken to calling the hunter on almost a regular basis now, "You should get a tarot card reading."

Alyx scoffed. "Yeah, _okay_, Vi." she answered cynically.

"Oh, come on. It'll be for fun. It's not like those things actually predict anything."

Before Alyxandria could reply, Violet was towing her over to the tarot card reader's table, where the heavy-set woman was smiling while shuffling the cards around. The woman's nametag read _Beth._

"May I interest you in a reading, ladies?" The woman named Beth asked. Violet pushed Alyx lightly forward, and Alyx offered the woman a weak smile as she sat down in the chair across from her. "And what is your name, miss?"

"Alyx." she answered. Beth slid the pile of cards over to Alyx.

"Okay, Alyx, here's how it works. I would like you to shuffle the cards for me, and while you are doing so, concentrate on a problem in your life that you want guidance for." The young hunter obeyed, picking up the cards and shuffling them, mentally thinking of some sort of issue. She immediately thought of the war, and what could happen to her and the ones close to her that she loved. Once she had shuffled the deck of 78 cards, she pushed them back over to the woman, who proceeded to lay out the first ten cards from the deck upward in specific places, forming a cross.

The first card was The Moon. "The Moon is often a representation of dark forces--nightmares, or hidden fears. This problem of yours...you're afraid for something, is that correct?" Alyx nodded.

The second card was The Last Judgement. "This obstacle in your way will have something to do with a major decision or a final result." Alyx and Violet shared knowing glances, both of them wondering how close these readings actually got to the truth.

The third card was Strength. "Your intentions for this obstacle are good, though. This shows courage and fortitude." the woman explained. She went on to the fourth card, which was The Lovers. Alyx immediately tensed, but the woman chuckled. "The fourth card represents your inner feelings, or your subconscious desires." Alyx's face then turned a shade of crimson. "Obviously, you have someone in your life with whom you are deeply in love with. This shows that your love is divinely blessed"--Alyx managed not to laugh at that explanation; nothing divine blessed her and Oliver's relationship--"and hopefully, nothing but good will come from your union." Violet stifled a laugh.

Beth continued on to the fifth card, which happened to be the Wheel of Fortune. "In your case, this card is representative of your life history. The Wheel of Fortune is a symbol of fate, or destiny." Alyx nodded in understanding. That definitely described her. Why had Vi insisted that these readings were fake, when this was apparently right on target?

The sixth card was The Hierophant. "This card shows your immediate future. The Hierophant represents marriage or good advice." Beth told her. She then moved on to the seventh card, which was The Magician. "This card tells of your attitude. The Magician shows that you have self-control, skill, and that you are able to take charge." That was pretty accurate, Alyx noted. Beth concentrated on the eighth card next, first explaining that the card represented other peoples' thoughts about Alyx. The card turned out to be The Hanged Man. Reading Alyx's panicked expression, Beth offered an interpretation to calm Alyx's worries. "This card is not bad, Alyx. The Hanged Man symbolizes that people think you have wisdom in times of difficulty, and that you are constantly sacrificing yourself for others. It can also be a sign of prophesy."

_Prophesy? _Alyx wondered silently.

Beth went on to card number nine, which was The Tower. "This shows how your fears will influence your goals. The Tower is representative of adversity. So, whatever your problem is, you will have to face many challenges to achieve your future goals." That was always the case with Alyx and Oliver.

Finally, Beth continued to the last card, which she noted was the potential outcome of Alyx's problem. The tenth card was Death. Alyx instantly gawked at in, eyes widening. "Don't worry," Beth said with a light chuckle, "The Death card doesn't predict an actual death. It symbolizes that there might be events that are simply beyond your control, or inevitable major changes. It might even mean a new but difficult start or maybe a transformation."

"Oh...okay," Alyx replied, not really feeling all that assured. The young hunter paused. "Thank you." she said finally, and stood up. Beth smiled and the two women walked away side-by-side.

"How _weird_ was that?" Violet mused, as she pushed the door open to exit the shop.

"I know." Alyx agreed, taking a last cautious glance at the tarot reader before following Vi.

---------------

Oliver always felt bad about lying to Alyx. He never liked keeping anything from her, but if he was going to successfully carry out this surprise, he knew that he had to. Violet had helped out, of course, by taking Alyx out for the day while he drove to Lawrence. In the meantime, Alyxandria would go along thinking that he was at work.

He manuevered his hunter green pickup truck down the side streets toward the house Sam and Dean shared--Alyx's childhood home. As he drew closer, Oliver started to get more and more nervous. He had been debating with himself for practically two weeks over this, wondering when would be the right time to ask. And he wanted to ask, because that was the gentlemanly thing to do. Wondering if he and his girlfriend were ready for the next step in life. Now, he was pretty confident that they were; Oliver knew that Alyx loved him, and she was definitely the center of his universe, as cliche as that may sound.

_But will they say _yes Oliver wondered, pulling up in front of the familiar house. The Impala was in the driveway. He shut the car off, stuffing the keys into the pocket of his jeans. He glanced at the small, black velvet box resting on the passenger's seat, and heaved a sigh. He picked up the box, placed it carefully into the front pocket of his shirt, and opened the car door. Slowly, he walked to the porch, sweat beginning to appear on his forehead. He hadn't been this scared of seeing the Winchester men since they caught him and Alyx kissing in their living room shortly after the failed exorcism.

Oliver ascended the steps and knocked on the door. He waited anxiously for a few moments before Dean appeared and opened it up, ushering the younger man inside, greeting him with a handshake. Sam approached as well, standing behind his brother.

"Hey, Oliver." Sam greeted.

"Something wrong?" Dean asked, misreading Oliver's concern, noticing that his daughter wasn't with him.

"No, no," Oliver reassured him with a weak smile. "I, uh, just came here to...well, I actually..." He trailed off, trying to contain his sudden nervousness and incapability to form coherent sentences. "Mr. Winchester, I came to ask you and Sam a question. I thought it would be best to ask both of you, considering you are two of the most important people in Alyx's life."

"Okay," Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest and sharing a glance with Sam. "Shoot."

"I would like to ask you for Alyx's hand in marriage."

**A/N: Just to let you all know, I don't have any knowledge of how to read tarot cards, I found some stuff online, like how the cards are interpreted, but the actual method probably isn't described right. Anyway, hope you liked this especially long chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you all like the story so far. I'm excited to write it, since I have some good ideas...**

For all of two minutes, the Winchester boys stood speechless, while Oliver continued to sweat bullets waiting for an answer. Sam looked perfectly fine with the question, but Dean shifted uncomfortably, caught off guard. He couldn't comprehend the question for a few moments. Oliver was asking his daughter--_his_ Alyx--to marry him? Alyx, his baby, whom he'd watched grow from an infant into a mature woman. The same little girl who'd come running into his room at night, scared, during a thunderstorm. To him, it seemed as if it were only yesterday that he had been sending her off for her very first day of Kindergarten. It hadn't really struck him until just then that his little girl was now old enough to get married.

Now, this boy was asking him and Sam for permission to marry Alyx. To be her husband, spend the rest of his life with her, and someday be the father of her children. Dean realized that his daughter and Oliver were deeply, madly in love with each other. It was obviously apparent. He could also see that Oliver was quite the gentleman, and cared for Alyx with every fiber of his being. He knew that Oliver would go--literally, perhaps--to hell and back for her any day; protect her as long as he was alive and well.

However, although Dean had gotten used to the idea, the fact that Oliver was half-demon still sort of worried him. Dean could, of course, trust him to not hurt her, but other demons could. They'd already been under attack a couple of times. Their relationship was extremely risky. Dangerous, in their world. But the two of them were capable of getting through any obstacles blocking their path--they always did.

Dean sighed. "Oliver, I appreciate that you asked me and my brother," he told the younger man. "Alyx will be happy to know that she'll be marrying you."

A smile broke across Oliver's face, relief washing over him. He was about to ask Sam if he agreed as well, but Sam beat him to the chase. "Of course I approve, Oliver." he stated.

"Thank you." he replied, as he took the box that held the engagement ring out of his front pocket. He opened it up to show them the ring he had purchased with the money he had been setting aside since halfway through his sophomore year of college. It was a beautiful diamond set on a silver band.

"You're a good kid, Oliver," Dean said, as Oliver was walking out the door a few moments later. "Alyx is lucky to have you." Oliver thanked the two of them once again, and walked back out to his car. He climbed in, a grin on his face. After shutting the car door, he placed the keys into the ignition, but paused to get his cell phone. Eagerly, he dialed Alyx's number.

------------------

Violet and Alyx were sitting in the front patio of a local cafe, enjoying the warm summer weather and a few specialty coffees. Now and then, Vi would make a random or rude comment about a person passing by, and Alyx would laugh, agreeing most of the time. Violet liked to people-watch, but she had the attention span of a five-year-old, so she eventually got bored. Vi was just flirting with one of the waiters--forgetting about her on-again, off-again boyfriend completely--when Alyx's cell phone rang. She dug it out of the depths of her purse, glancing at the caller ID. It was Oliver.

"Hey." he said once she picked up.

"Hey," she replied, smiling. On the other line, Oliver could tell that she was grinning just by the tone of her voice. "What's up?"

"Just calling to tell you I'll be home in a couple hours. Find something really nice to wear, 'cause I'm taking out to dinner at seven." It would take him awhile to get back to Kansas City, since he had to make another pit stop on the way home...

Alyx's face lit up. "Ooh, where? And what's the occasion?"

"That Italian place...I'm not sure of the name..."

"The extremely expensive one? Oliver, I don't know if...you don't have to--"

"Alyxandria, it's fine, I promise," Oliver laughed. "I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you, too," Alyx answered, before snapping the phone shut. She turned to Vi, who was placing the waiter's number--written on the corner of a napkin--into her purse. Alyx rolled her eyes. She could never tell if Vi and her boyfriend were actually dating or not. "Vi, that was Oliver. We need to find me something to wear for tonight. Oliver's taking me to that classy Italian restaurant." Vi jumped out of her seat excitedly, clapping her hands together. Before Alyx even knew what was happening, Vi was pulling her to the car, thrilled to be able to play "stylist" for the evening.

Thirty minutes later, Violet was digging through Alyx's half of the closet, throwing random skirts, dresses, and blouses all over the place, sometimes _at_ Alyx. The young Winchester's dress clothes were strewn across the room, each article having been rejected by Violet. Then, Vi was suddenly struck with an idea, and rushed down the short hall to her room, coming back a moment later holding a rather sultry-looking red dress from her own collection. Alyx instantly had a flashback to when she and Oliver had gone Prom dress shopping...

Alyx shook her head furiously. "No."

Vi pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. "C'mon, Als, it'll look great on you," She threw it at Alyx. "Try it on."

Alyx put up a protest, but Vi shoved her into the bathroom, shut the door, and stood with her back against it. Alyx came out a minute or two later wearing the red dress, which fit her curves nicely, and showed an appropriate amount of skin for an elegant dinner. The young Winchester twirled for emphasis, smiling. "I guess it's not so bad." she admitted.

Vi whistled. "_Muy caliente_, _chica_. Oliver is going to love it." she said. Alyx nodded, and Violet dragged her back into the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup. Vi was just finishing up the final touches when Oliver walked through the front door of their apartment. He was dressed in a nice pair of pants and a button down shirt, having managed to change in a rest stop bathroom on the way back to Kansas City.

"Alyx?" he called, pocketing his keys. His girlfriend came walking in, the dress flowing elegantly around her ankles. She met him in the living room, giving him a welcoming kiss. Vi watched them from the narrow hallway, grinning because she knew the details that Alyx didn't... "Ready to leave?" he asked. Alyxandria nodded, and taking his arm, she walked with him out the door.

----------------------

The restaurant Oliver had taken her to was indeed very expensive. Alyx didn't have a doubt in her mind that most of the people there were doctors and lawyers and millionaires. While she worried about the prices of every meal on the menu, trying to figure out what to order that didn't break the bank, Oliver surveyed his girlfriend with a grin playing his lips. He was secretly fingering the black box hidden in his pocket. Alyx looked extraordinarily beautiful tonight--not that she ever looked _bad_--especially with the way the dim candle light hit her hair, bringing out the highlights and illuminating her face.

"So, how much of your salary are you actually blowing on this place?" Alyx asked once they had ordered. Oliver laughed.

"Quite a bit," he confessed. She cast him a warning glance, feeling bad that he was spending so much money on her. He didn't get paid enough as it was, and they had other things to worry about, like bills and rent. Why was he going all out on this? Reading her expression, he told her, "I told you, Ally, _please_ don't worry about it."

Oliver reached across the table to hold her hand. It was taking all his strength not to whip out the ring right then and there to ask her. He wanted so much to be engaged to Alyx, to know that they'd be together for the rest of their lives.

They ate dinner, chatting about different subjects, skipping from one topic to the next. Oliver paid for their meal, without showing Alyx the bill, no matter how much she protested to see the total. With her arm entwined with his, they stepped out of the restaurant and out to the parking lot. Once they arrived at the car, Oliver showed no intention of getting out his keys, which puzzled Alyx a little.

"Close your eyes." he told her. Alyx knew that whenever he uttered those words, that meant that he'd be taking her somewhere by _other_ means of transportation. Nevertheless, she obeyed. When her eyes were shut, Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He covered her lips with his, kissing her while he concentrated on their destination. He was exceptionally good at muti-tasking. Alyx, on the other hand, didn't even notice that their surroundings were changing, and the two of them were suddenly moving to another location. Because, when his lips were on hers, it was very hard for her to think about anything except Oliver.

Everything stood still now, but Alyx's eyes were still closed. "Where are we?" she asked, Oliver breaking from their kiss. She felt the change in air around her, and heard the faint sound of crickets. There was the distinct smell of grass, too. Oliver grinned, running his hand over Alyx's cheek affectionately.

"Open your eyes and see." he instructed in a whisper. Alyx complied, and discovered that he had taken her--by way of teleporation, one of his abilities--to the grassy chiff that they had once labelled as 'their' spot. It was the place where the stars could be seen in their glory, as picturesque as a postcard. It was where they had shared their first kiss, and where Oliver had taken Alyx after their less-than-perfect senior Prom. Surprisingly, they hadn't been to this place since then. It looked the same; the sight always ceased to amaze her. However, there was a slight adjustment made--presumably, by Oliver. Close to thirty candles were scattered in the grass around the spot where the two of them stood, the flames flickering in the light breeze, but managing not to go out. Tons of red rose petals were spread out as well, blanketing the grass quite a bit. Apparently, Oliver had put _a lot_ of thought into this particular date, she realized.

Alyx found herself quite speechless. Oliver turned to her, taking her hands, searching her eyes with his, finding that she was trying to take all this in. "I thought this was the perfect spot..." he trailed off, and letting go of her hand, got down in front of her on one knee. Alyx's eyes grew wide, even more shocked at what was transpiring. "Alyx, you are, without a doubt, the most important person in my life. At the risk of sounding completely cliche"--Alyx laughed--"you mean _everything _to me. You stuck by me when no one else would...you _saved_ me, Alyx. I don't know if I can ever fully repay you for that, but," he paused for a moment to take the small box out of his pocket. He opened it, revealing the diamond engagement ring, and took Alyx's hand. "I would be very honored to be your husband. Alyxandria Mary Winchester, will you marry me?"

By that point in time, Alyx had tears streaming down her face. "_Of course_ I will marry you, Oliver." she said sincerely, voice shaking. Grinning, Oliver slipped the ring onto her finger, and stood up so they could share a kiss. Both of them broke the kiss, laughing from pure excitement. Alyx was overjoyed to be Oliver's fiance. She had been waiting for this moment for years. Now, she was eternally _his_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**A/N: A huge thank you to all the reviewers and readers who have kept with this series! You are awesome, thanks so much!**

Naturally, Alyx had called her father and uncle, Missouri, Ellen, and Bobby to tell them of her and Oliver's engagement the following day. However, she didn't have much of chance to really talk to them, since she and Vi had promised to take a trip to Mrs. Anderson's house to investigate this supposed 'cold spot' in her living room. While Oliver headed off to work, Alyx and Vi piled into the Impala to drive out to the woman's house. It was a very warm day outside, so Alyx drove with windows rolled down, letting the breeze through the car.

"I can't believe you're engaged, Alyxandria." Violet squealed.

"I know," Alyx gushed, glancing at the ring on her finger. "Of course, you'll be my maid of honor." she declared, starting off the conversation about wedding plans. Violet grinned.

"So, do you and Oliver know when you want to get married?" she asked.

"We talked about it a bit last night," Alyx stated. "And we were thinking about getting married in the winter. It would be pretty, with the snow and everything." Alyx turned the car down the road leading to the woman's house. "Of course, we want it to be small, and simple. Nothing too extravagant." There wouldn't be that many guests attending; only Dean, Sam, Ellen, Bobby, Missouri, and Violet. Alyx was also thinking of inviting Amy, her friend from high school, to be a bridesmaid.

Alyx pulled the car into Mrs. Anderson's driveway, and the two of them got out, moving over to the trunk. Once it was unlocked, Vi grabbed their EMF reader and Alyx took a shotgun loaded with rock salt just to be on the safe side. Mrs. Anderson met them at the door, looking frazzled. She ushered the girls into the house and pointed in the direction of the living room.

"I'll stay out here." she told them, taking a seat on the bottom stair of the staircase. Violet rolled her eyes and followed Alyx into the living room. It _was_ cold in there, actually. There wasn't a need for the EMF reader, either, because both hunters immediately spotted the source of the cold spot. A young man, maybe in his early twenties, dressed in desert colored army fatigues, sat in a chair in the living room. He was the spirit responsible for the drop in temperature. Vi and Alyx shared a glance, and Vi stepped across the room to the mantel above the fireplace. A picture of the same soldier was placed there, near a folded up American flag. The girls suddenly put everything together, and felt sort of bad for being annoyed by this woman. She had obviously been through a lot.

Alyx stepped out of the room, and took a seat next to the lonely woman. "Mrs. Anderson," she said gently, "Your son, he was killed in Iraq, wasn't he?"

Mrs. Anderson looked up with tear-filled eyes. "Yes," she admitted. "His name was Matthew."

"The cold spot in the living room is Matthew's spirit," Alyx explained. Mrs. Anderson let out a sob, and began weeping into her hands. Alyx felt uncomfortable to be witnessing this solemn moment of a grieving mother. "I'm sorry." The young hunter said quietly, not knowing quite what to do.

"Is Matt...okay?" she asked. "Is he happy?"

Alyx swallowed hard. Explaining this sort of thing to someone with not much knowledge of the supernatural was difficult. "Well, he's a spirit, Mrs. Anderson. He's trapped in a place where not many people can see him, and he's alone. I think that if Violet and I help him, he'll be able to move on."

"But he'll leave the house, won't he? If he moves on?" the woman asked.

"It's better that way, Mrs. Anderson. Really," Vi cut in, approaching Alyx and Mrs. Anderson. "The longer Matt's trapped here, the more likely it is that he'll become an angry spirit."

"No," the woman replied, crying still. "I appreciate you girls helping, but I...I can't do that. I don't want him to leave. It'll be a comfort to me to know that he'll be here with me. I _need_ him to stay."

Alyx stood. "Please, Mrs. Anderson, think about it."

Violet grabbed her friend's arm. "C'mon, Als. Let it go." she told her quietly. Alyx ignored both of them, and glanced back into the living room, where her eyes locked on the soldier's sad gaze. Without uttering another word to the woman, the two hunters exited the house and climbed back into the car.

"How can anyone be so selfish?" Alyx fumed, tearing out of the driveway. Vi held onto the dashboard, fearing for her life. Alyx always drove like a maniac when she was mad.

"Don't let it get to you," Vi advised her friend. "Some people have that sort of reaction." Alyx shook her head, still not approving of that woman's decision. How could she leave her son to be trapped like that?

"I know what'll cheer you up." Vi declared after a few long minutes of driving in silence.

"What?"

"A little visit to see Ellen. To talk about wedding plans, perhaps?" she suggested. A smile spread across Alyx's face, and she picked up some speed. The Roadhouse had been rebuilt about two years ago, with the help of Bobby and few regular patrons who missed having a cozy place to stop for a drink and talk with fellow hunters. It looked similar to the one that had come before it; it still held that rustic, country feel, but somehow it felt different. Nothing could really replace the original.

By the time they arrived, it was mid-afternoon. Alyx parked the Impala, noticing that the Roadhouse was getting a good crowd today, judging by the amount of cars in the parking lot out front. The two female hunters stepped inside, and were immediately assailed by the smell of alcohol and cigar smoke. The conversations of the customers hummed all around them, occasional laughs or shouts rising from the din. Alyx spotted Bobby seated at one of the tables talking with a hunting buddy, and approached him. She stood behind him, her hands on his shoulders. She flicked his trucker hat affectionately, then bent down to kiss his cheek. He hated when she did that--he wasn't comfortable with showing affection so openly--but he always let Alyx get away with it, even now as an adult.

"Hey, Bobby." she said brightly. The old hunter looked up, acknowledging the two women.

"Alyx, Violet," he greeted. Vi gave him a small wave. "Congratulations, Alyxandria." he whispered.

"Thanks." she replied, before she and Violet moved over to the bar where Ellen was serving drinks, as usual. Upon seeing her granddaughter, Ellen came out from behind the bar and wrapped her in a hug.

"You know, you shouldn't be flaunting that ring in _here_ of all places," she stated. But with a smile, she added, "Let me see it, though." Alyx held out her hand, showing Ellen the engagement ring Oliver had given her last night.

"Oh, Alyx, it's beautiful." Ellen said, taking her place behind the counter once more to fill someone's order.

Alyx smiled, leaning over the counter. "I _do_ need help planning the wedding, Ellen. I was wondering if you'd like to help me and Violet."

"Really? Wow, I'm flattered, Sweet Pea. Sure, I'll lend a hand if you want."

------------------

In the end, Alyx had recruited Violet, Ellen, Missouri, and Amy. She had gotten a hold of Amy, who was now living in Arizona with Zack, whom she continued to date even after they graduated from high school. Amy was in medical school, and Zack was working on opening up his own music store. Amy had been happy to hear about Alyx and Oliver's engagement, and was delighted to be a bridesmaid.

In no time, the summer flew by, and they were at the end of November. Most of the plans had been finalized, and orders had been made. They had gotten a marriage license, and were basically all set except for some details. The couple was having trouble finding a church for the actual marriage ceremony, and December was quickly approaching. Even though Oliver was half-demon, as a baby, unknowingly Lily had had him baptized into the Catholic church. Jo had persisted on getting Alyx baptized a Catholic as well, despite Dean's apparent lack of faith. Since both of them were Catholic, they were able to get married in a church. Currently, they were scrambling to book a date, finding that most churches were full until the spring. At last, Vi came home one day boasting that she had discovered this cute, white chapel on the outskirts of Kansas City that she thought would be perfect. It was rarely visited, so they wouldn't have much trouble booking their wedding there.

So, Oliver and Alyx decided to take a drive out to this chapel one evening. It was in the middle of nowhere, on an almost deserted stretch of road. The chapel seemed abandoned because it was so quiet out in the countryside, but the faint glow of candles inside told them that it wasn't vacant after all. It was a typical white chapel with stained glass windows, but it had charm. It seemed perfect for such a small, simple wedding.

Oliver parked his truck in the gravel parking lot, and got out, opening the passenger's door to help Alyx out. Alyx gazed up at the chapel, pausing. "Stupid question...," she whispered to her fiance. "but, can _you_ really go into a church? You never told me the specifics of being half-demon, like if salt or holy water hurts you and whatnot. Just wondering..." Oliver laughed.

"Well, just to clear things up _now_, I can cross salt lines. Salt doesn't hurt me, but holy water stings a bit. Technically, I _shouldn't_ go into a church, but it won't kill me. I'm actually Catholic; I don't let the fact that I'm half-demon stop me from praying once and awhile."

"Good to know."

The two of them walked up the cement steps of the chapel and entered through one of the large, mahogany wood doors, which creaked somewhat when Oliver closed it. The chapel was warm and comfortable on the inside. The floor underneath their feet was marble, and the ceiling above had a very heavenly painting on it. The chapel was dimly lit by the glow of candles, which were set on the altar and on each windowsill. It was silent, and nearly empty. A man sat praying in one of the middle rows, head bent down solemnly. An older man with graying hair, the priest of the chapel, was seated in one of the front pews, reading through the Bible he held in his hands. When he heard them enter, he stood and began walking up the aisle to meet them.

"Hello," he said, taking the time to shake both their hands with a smile. "I'm Father Paul Kale. How may I help you?"

"I'm Alyx Winchester, and this is Oliver Devereaux. We were looking to get married here." she explained.

"Wonderful," the priest said with a smile. "We don't get weddings here too often, surprisingly. What date were you thinking of?"

"Christmas Eve." Oliver stated. Father Kale motioned for them to follow, and they walked behind him down the aisle, pausing to bow before the altar before entering the sacristy to the left. Father Kale took a small book off the shelf, and started flipping through the mostly blank pages.

"Christmas Eve would be fine," he told them. "1:00, maybe?"

Alyx and Oliver shared a quick glance. "Actually, Father," Alyx said, "Are you available at night?"

"Yes," Father Kale replied. "How about 7:00, then?"

"Sounds great," Alyx agreed. "We'll keep in touch with you, Father Kale. Thank you for your time."

The priest watched the couple exit the chapel, thinking about how nice it would be to have a Christmas Eve wedding. Father Kale started to walk back to his spot at the front of the church to resume his reading. He never noticed that the eyes of the other man who had been 'praying' flashed to black. He never knew that a soldier demon had entered his chapel, and had been spying on the hunters' conversation with him the entire time.

The demon's head was still lowered, but he kept his gaze on the priest for a long moment. Then, he closed his eyes, focusing, sending his own thoughts into the mind of the priest. _You marry them, I burn this place to the ground._ The demon's sinister voice echoed in Father Kale's head, disrupting his own thoughts. He glanced around nervously, wondering where exactly the voice had come from. Surely, it wasn't coming from the man praying...

_You heard me. _The demon said. _I'd be damned before I let a half-demon marry a hunter in a place of God._

The priest thought for sure that he was going crazy. Coincidentally, Father Kale left town the very next day. Two days after that, the chapel burned to the ground anyway. The demons were going to do anything in their power to make sure that Alyx and Oliver did not succeed in getting married.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my original characters.**

**A/N: Hey all! I'm very sorry for not updating for what seems like ages. I was really busy, but now I'll try to get new chapters posted. Thank you for staying with this story and being patient! Honestly, I miss writing about Alyx and Oliver, so I'm happy to be updating again! With that being said, enjoy!**

_"A love that defies all logic is sometimes the most logical thing in the world." Unknown_

Early in the morning, Alyx had received a call from Father Paul Kale saying that got word that the chapel--the chapel where she and Oliver were set to get married--had been completely burned to the ground. He told her he had been visited by an evil being who had condemned their marriage, and had been so scared out of his wits that he booked the very next flight out of the state. He was sorry for the inconvenience, but afterward promptly warned Alyx that their marriage--for whatever the reason, because he couldn't exactly recall the 'evil being's' words--was somehow wrong. Alyx scoffed, and while the good Father was trying to talk her into _not_ marrying Oliver, she politely hung up.

A few short hours after the phone call, Alyx, Oliver, and Violet pulled up to where the church had been standing, but no longer was. It was merely a shell; the blackened framework was the only thing that was still upright, and the cement steps in front were still secure. The three hunters ducked under the yellow Caution tape and began scouring the sight of the once beloved chapel in disbelief.

There was a lot of ash and scorched pieces of wood and papers, and mangled metal. The statues of Mary, Jesus, and Joseph had been shattered, and other sacred items had been reduced to a pile of melted--but now hardened, from the cold temperature--goo.

Oliver finally spotted what he had been searching the wreckage for; he swiped his index finger over a yellowish, powdery substance that had gathered on a charred mass of wood which he guessed had been a pew. He sniffed at the powder, the strong odor of sulfur seizing his nostrils. He didn't need any other proof to know who--or more correctly, _what_--had been behind this fire. He waved his fiancée and Violet over, and held out his finger for them to see.

"That confirms it," Alyx agreed. "Demons." There was some degree of disgust lacing her words. She'd had a feeling that demons had been responsible as soon as Father Kale had mentioned fire. Over the years, she automatically connected the two.

"Which means," Oliver said gravely, trying to get the offending powder off his finger with difficulty, "they know we're engaged."

"But _how_? How the hell would they know that?" Violet wondered aloud.

Oliver shrugged. "Demons are everywhere these days. It's hard to tell who they're possessing, and when. They've hidden themselves so well; that's why so many hunters are having trouble tracking them down."

"That's a scary thought." Violet shuddered.

Alyx sighed, and cast a glance upward at the burnt framework above them. "I guess we're back to square one now."

------------------------

Alyx let out a frustrated groan, setting the phone on the kitchen table. Violet, who had been standing nearby, gave her friend a reassuring pat on the shoulder before taking a seat across from her. Alyx had been searching all over for another church with an opening on Christmas Eve for the past week and half. The actual day was tomorrow (today was December 23), and the engaged couple didn't have anywhere to hold their wedding. It seemed like everyone in the state was planning to get married on the holiday. It looked like Alyx and Oliver were going to have to wait a bit longer to become husband and wife, which was something that they couldn't really afford to do, considering the most recent attack.

They needed to find somewhere to exchange vows that was small, quiet, and not very recognizable. And they needed a priest whom they couldn't scare off. They really couldn't find a decent place that fit all the criteria.

"No luck?" Vi asked, watching as Alyx set her head down on the table. She shook her head and groaned again. "Sorry to hear that. It's not so easy getting married when it seems like the whole world is against it in the first place."

Alyx picked her head up slightly. "You're telling me."

"Hey." Oliver called, shuffling in the door suddenly. He tossed his keys onto the counter and started peeling off his coat. He went over to Alyx, who was now sitting up straight, and gave her a kiss. He attempted to hug her, but his clothes were covered in grease and dirt from a long day at work, so she pushed him away playfully. He rolled his eyes and sat down at the table. Seeing the phone, he said, "Nothing, huh?"

"Not one opening." she replied.

"You know, I've been thinking..." Oliver started.

Violet cut him off with a grin. "That's never a good thing." Oliver shot her a death glare, and continued.

"Anyway, I've been putting some thought into this," he tried again, "and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to just elope."

"_Elope_? But what about all the planning? And all the money we spent? And how we searched for _the _perfect dress for an entire day before finding it? You're gonna blow all that off? Are you _insane_?" Violet said, looking at Alyx with pure horror on her face. Alyx laughed.

"Eloping _does_ sound very romantic." she agreed with a smirk.

"But Alyx, what about your family? They'd want to see you tie the knot."

"Vi, I'm sure they'd understand, given our situation."

"But _I_ don't even get to come! I was supposed to be your maid of honor!" she complained.

"I'll make it up to you somehow." Alyx promised.

"But it's not even a real elopement if I know about it."

"Our case is different," Oliver said. "You're going to have to call Alyx's family--and Amy and Zack--_after_ we leave. That way, they won't worry about her."

"And word will get out after we're long gone, that way we'll have a better chance of not getting caught by people who hate us." Alyx added.

The engaged couple got up from the table rather fast, excited about putting the new plan into action. Alyx was overjoyed to be eloping with the love of her life. It was possibly one of the most romantic things they've ever done, topping a long list of romantic and adorable things Oliver had done for her ever since they met in high school.

"Lily knew a priest in Colorado," Oliver was telling his fiancee as they started packing spare backpacks with the essentials. They figured it would just make life easier to pack light. "We lived there for a couple months back when I was about ten-years-old. He helped us out then, so I'm pretty sure he'll be willing to marry us now."

"Then Colorado it is."

---------------------

They took Oliver's car, and set out to their destination about two hours after it had been planned. They loved how spontaneous it was; the two of them always seemed to live that way, changing their minds at the last minute, coping with whatever obstacles were thrown in their path. Hunting had shaped their lifestyles, so a change in plans was not likely to bother either of them.

Hell, Oliver's entire childhood had been like that. He'd moved over ten times before settling in Lawrence and meeting Alyx Winchester. Lily always seemed to randomly declare that they'd be moving as soon as possible. When he was a child he thought it was cruel how she'd just decide to tow him off to _another_ city, to enroll in _another_ school, and try to make _more _friends.

Of course, he hadn't known back then that it was the demons they were constantly running from. He just thought it was due to the fact that Lily couldn't hold a steady job yet _again_, and therefore, they'd have to start over. He just thought of it as proof of her horrible parenting skills. Once he learned the truth, though, it seemed to anger him even more. He wondered _why_ they had to keep running and hiding. He was sick of it.

Now, it seemed like he was re-living his past. Running, doing things in secret. He had a feeling that his whole life was going to be like this. Escaping everyone who hated him or wanted him dead, laying low. Briefly, he wondered if it was right to drag Alyx even farther into this. After all, they wanted her dead because of him. If they married, they'd continue dodging death threats and attacks until this God-forsaken war ended. But he had a feeling that Alyx would stick around. She always had. She had never pinned the blame on him for anything. Somehow, things were more bearable when she was at his side.

Oliver peered out into the night, taking note of the light snow that had begun to fall. For Alyx's sake, he hoped it would snow during their wedding ceremony. She had spent a good five minutes going on about how romantic it would be to glance outside while saying their vows and see the snow falling. He remembered how, back in high school, she'd made him go outside and run around in it, throwing snowballs and acting like little children. It had been one of the most carefree moments in his life. But that was the thing with Alyx. Somehow, she had the ability to make him forget the bad things, if only for a short while. He hoped to share hundreds more of those kind of moments with her in the future.

The young half-demon glanced over at his future wife, who had fallen asleep in the passenger seat about an hour ago. He could hardly believe that he was going to marry her tomorrow. It seemed like yesterday that he had first talked to Alyx in Sam's Latin class. Time certainly flew fast. And to think about how much they'd been through…and how much they'd still have to overcome.

He drove on, periodically stealing glimpses of his sleeping fiancée. He was exhausted, but eager to get to Denver. He could only hope that the priest--Father Kennedy, if he was remembering correctly--recognized him and was still willing to help out with their predicament.

The two hunters stopped for breakfast the following morning, and Alyx took the wheel to give Oliver a chance to sleep. They arrived in Denver by dinnertime, and stopped off to get something to eat before heading over to the church.

The church was not huge, but it was bigger than the chapel. It was a beautiful stone building with a large rose window and a life-size nativity scene out front. Like the chapel, it had gorgeous stained glass windows depicting various Bible scenes. To add to its beauty, the exterior was covered with snow, and there were gigantic snow drifts surrounding it. Alyx was certainly pleased.

Alyx stepped out of the car, making sure to grab a container of salt to bring along. Oliver thought it would be a good idea to have some extra protection against outside demonic forces to lower the chances of having a demon interrupt the ceremony. Unfortunately, nowadays demons could--even though they weren't really permitted, considering it was hallowed ground--enter a church while possessing a mortal.

Oliver carefully tucked the boxes containing their wedding rings into the pocket of his coat, and grabbed Alyx's hand as they approached the doors of the church.

The last mass of the day had ended a short while ago, so the church was empty. Many parishioners wouldn't be able to make it to the special midnight mass because of the weather, and since the parish was small to begin with, Father Kennedy had cancelled it.

That's why he didn't expect to see anyone here, especially after sundown. The candlelight was dim, but he could make out two silhouettes in the back, setting their coats in a pew. Curious, he waited at the end of the aisle and watched as they approached him. It was a couple of young adults, a tall guy with shaggy black hair and striking blue eyes, and a beautiful young woman with light brown hair and sparkling green eyes. Oddly, she carried with her a container of salt.

The old priest smiled at them. "What may I do for you on this evening?" he asked.

"Father Kennedy, I'm not sure if you remember me, but my name is Oliver Devereaux, and you helped me and my mother years ago when we came to Denver."

Slowly, a realization hit the priest as he suddenly recalled the man--who had been a young boy at the time--whose mother had come to him years ago seeking refuge. Afraid, the mother had explained her situation in confidence. She'd told him that her boyfriend had been possessed by a demon from the moment that they'd met, and had taken advantage of her in order to produce a demonic child. Luckily, Father Kennedy was a believer of the supernatural, so he had taken pity on them, especially the young boy.

"Yes," Father Kennedy said suddenly, "I remember. Your mother's name was Lily." Oliver nodded. The kind priest turned to Alyx with a grin, and addressing Oliver, asked, "And who might this be?"

"This is my fiancée, Alyxandria Winchester."

Father Kennedy and Alyx shook hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Alyxandria. How might I be of service to you and young Oliver?"

"Well, Father, we know it's very short notice, but we were wondering if you could marry us." Alyx replied, taking Oliver's hand. Father Kennedy looked shocked.

"Now? Tonight?"

"Yes." they answered together.

The sympathetic priest looked thoughtful for a moment, then a grin spread across his face. "I suppose it can be arranged, yes."

------------------------------------

After the salt lines had been put up around the church, and Father Kennedy had made the necessary preparations, it was finally time for Alyx and Oliver to get married. They were both dressed in jeans and hoodies, not the traditional wedding dress and tux, but it didn't seem to matter any. They were just happy to be able to get married after going through so much to get to this point.

Father Kennedy had decided to go with a shorter form of the marriage ceremony, because of the fact that he and the young couple were the only ones in attendance. During the Nuptials, Oliver and Alyx agreed that they had come in their own free will to give themselves to one another in marriage, and promised to honor and love one another as husband and wife for the rest of their lives. They also promised to accept children from God lovingly and bring them up according to the law of Christ and the Church.

"Now, I ask that you join your right hands and declare your consent before God and the Church." Father Kennedy stated. Alyx and Oliver did so, and Father Kennedy read the vow that each of them were to repeat.

"I, Oliver, take you, Alyxandria, to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as we both shall live. This is my solemn vow."

"I, Alyxandria, take you, Oliver, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as we both shall live. This is my solemn vow."

"May the Lord in His goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with His blessings. What God has joined together, let no man put asunder," Father Kennedy continued. "May I have the rings?" Oliver dug the rings out of his hoodie pocket, took them out of their boxes, and handed them carefully over to him. He began the blessing over them, saying, "Let us pray. Bless, O Lord, the giving and receiving of these rings. May Alyxandria and Oliver abide in Thy peace and grow in their knowledge of Your presence through their loving union. May the seamless circle of these rings become the symbol of their endless love and serve to remind them of the holy covenant they have entered into today to be faithful, loving, and kind to each other. Dear God, may they live in Your grace and be forever true to this union. Amen."

He then repeated the vows that were to be said as they exchanged their rings. Oliver went first, taking Alyx's hand in his, and slipping the beautiful diamond ring onto her finger, he said the correct words. "Alyxandria, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. With this ring, I thee wed."

Alyx took Oliver's silver wedding band and took his hand in hers, tears glistening in her eyes. For a brief second, she glanced outside, and was thrilled to see that it was, in fact, snowing outside. The picture-perfect wedding she'd imagined was actually coming true. She could hardly believe that it was real.

Sliding the wedding band onto his finger, she repeated, "Oliver, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. With this ring, I thee wed."

Father Kennedy smiled at the young couple. Oliver was grinning from ear to ear, and Alyx was crying silent, happy tears. "In front of God and the Church, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Devereaux. Oliver, you may kiss your bride."

Oliver pulled his new wife closer, and cupping her face in his hands, he captured her lips with his. The newlyweds shared a passionate kiss, ecstatic to finally be able to share their lives together as a married couple.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Alyx and Oliver.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, yet again. Just to let everyone know, the story just became even more AU...you'll find out soon that some characters are alive that aren't anymore in the show. **

_Love is a promise, love is a souvenir, once given never forgotten, never let it disappear. --John Lennon_

"Where do you want to go?" Oliver asked, looking over at his new wife, who was gazing down at the stunning diamond wedding ring that now adorned her finger. The information still wasn't sinking in that she was officially Mrs. Alyxandria Devereaux. If she had been with Violet right now, the two of them would be gushing over the ring and squealing like little girls.

That was exactly how Alyx felt right then. Inside, she was absolutely _elated _to be his wife, finally. To think that they'd been together since their junior year of high school, and were now going to spend the rest of their lives with each other was enough to bring a smile to her face. She laughed inwardly, thinking about when she'd first had the vision of them as a couple, and she had been totally against marrying Oliver when Missouri had told her they were destined. Truthfully, back then, she didn't think that they'd get to this point.

"Anywhere in the world," Oliver encouraged, grinning. "and we'll go." He was referring to their honeymoon, obviously. A honeymoon that they both deserved. They needed a break; a chance to relax and enjoy being newlyweds instead of worrying about getting killed for what they'd just done. Because it seemed like "the whole world was against it", in Violet's terms.

Alyx watched out the window as they left long stretches of the road behind them. She didn't know it, but Oliver was making his way to the airport closest to where they were. They had to fly, of course. It would be too risky using Oliver's powers to get to wherever they were going to go, with the chance of getting caught by an enemy. (Plus, it wouldn't look too good if the two of them just appeared out of nowhere in front of a bunch of mortals.) Luckily, unlike Dean, Alyx wasn't afraid of flying.

"Paris." Alyx replied at last.

"Appropriate," Oliver agreed, "considering it's the romance capital of the world. But don't you think it's too original? Doesn't _everyone_ go there for their honeymoon?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I thought everyone usually went to Hawaii."

Oliver laughed. "Then, we'll go to Paris. I've actually always wanted to go there. Lily's great-grandparents--he father's parents--came straight from France."

"Thanks for the history lesson." Alyx joked. It was rare that Oliver mentioned his mother, or anything to do with her family.

"No problem."

---------------------------

Putting into consideration that it was Christmas day, they were surprised that the airport was swarmed with people. There was a mob everywhere you turned, waiting to board flights, sleeping in chairs, complaining that their flights had been delayed on a holiday. It was slightly annoying. Alyx wondered if this was another reason why Dean hated flying.

Oliver had purchased two tickets for a flight that was leaving fairly soon. They had considered themselves lucky to find space open in coach on any plane because of all the chaos. They were also lucky that their flight hadn't been delayed or cancelled; it had been snowing something fierce a little while earlier, but now it seemed to have stopped.

The two of them dropped their luggage off in the appropriate area before getting in line to pass through security. The line was long, so they stood, trying to wait as patiently as possible, even though it seemed to be taking forever. Oliver was standing behind Alyx, with his arms around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. She smiled as the familiar, comforting scent of his cologne filled her senses.

"Excited?" he asked.

"Of course."

"That makes two of us," he agreed. "I can't wait to have you all to myself…" Alyx smirked, smacking him teasingly in the arm while simultaneously hoping that no one was overhearing their conversation. She knew that Oliver, being a guy, had been thinking about _that_ somewhere in his subconscious. Although, she had to admit that she had thought about it, too.

"Oliver," Alyx laughed, mock-scolding him, "you're so bad."

"Hey. Paris _is_ the city of love, Alyx."

"I'm aware," she said. "and I promise we'll take advantage of that, if you can manage to hold off for a bit longer and keep your hormones to yourself." Oliver simply chuckled, planting a kiss into her hair.

They went through security smoothly, then started walking to the correct terminal. Once again, there was a multitude of people, except now they were sort of in the middle of everything. Oliver knew that large crowds made Alyx claustrophobic and nervous, so he grabbed her hand and held her close to him. She ambled along beside her husband as they maneuvered through the mass of passengers.

Alyx was about to ask Oliver a question when all of a sudden she got a splitting headache. As soon as it came, she knew immediately what it was. Because it wasn't just a normal migraine. It rendered her speechless and weak, considering she hadn't actually had a premonition since high school. The pain was so blinding that her knees gave way; she would've fallen to the floor if Oliver hadn't caught her. He grabbed Alyx gently, but firmly around the waist; she stood up straight, putting all of her weight into him. She saw the look of pure horror and worry on his face before she was pulled into a vision.

_A man with gray hair and sharp, high cheekbones stood near the entrance of the airport, scanning the crowd of people with alert, blue-gray eyes. His cell phone went off in his pocket, and he pulled it out, checking the caller ID before answering. The screen was lit up, the name _Creedy _glaring up at him. _

"_Kubrick here." he answered, while letting his gaze sift through the airport again, scrutinizing every inch he could see. _

"_Kubrick? You see them yet?" Creedy asked on the other line._

"_No. Are you sure they're in this airport?"_

"_He said they'd gotten married yesterday in Denver. This is the closest airport. Keep looking, and I'll meet up with you in ten. Call me if you spot them." Creedy instructed. _

"_Yes, sir." Kubrick replied. He hung up, tucking the phone back into his jeans. Glancing at his watch, he checked the time--7:00pm--and walked a little further into the airport. He stopped to lean against a support pillar, where he removed a severely folded and crumpled photograph from the inside of his jacket. Kubrick unfolded the glossy paper, looking it over again, to make sure he could pick them out of the crowd. It was an amateur photo, taken--he guessed--while in hiding. Kubrick studied the picture carefully, making mental notes of their features. Stuffing it back into his jacket, Kubrick smirked and continued on, a deadly look of hatred blazing in his eyes. _

Alyx gasped as she came out of the vision, her hands gripping Oliver's hoodie as she struggled to compose herself. Oliver held her, a look of panic and concern still etched into his face. His wife hadn't had a psychic vision since they were teenagers, and now it came out of nowhere, catching them both off guard.

"What did you see?" Oliver asked quietly, after she had pretty much calmed down. Alyx did not answer, and instead looked up at the nearest clock. Once she noticed that it was 7:00, she immediately grabbed Oliver's hand and began towing him quickly toward the correct terminal.

"Alyx, what's going on?" he asked, puzzled. "What did you see?"

"Someone's found us." she said. She and Oliver were walking at a fast pace, weaving their way through the crowds.

"_How_?"

"I don't know," Alyx said, as their terminal came into view, "but they're in the airport. We have to hurry."

-------------------------------

Kubrick had been walking aimlessly for the past couple minutes, looking around and trying not to appear suspicious. He sighed, wishing that they could just find the two traitors and bring them to justice. Really, they could end it all here--maybe not the war, but at least this little side problem--if he could just _find_ them. Kubrick had thought about lying, telling his boss that Winchester and her half-demon had been taken care of, so that this tedious, annoying task could be brought to an end. However, he did see some enjoyment in catching the two of them himself--well, with Creedy's help--and bearing witness to whatever slow, torturous form of punishment his boss could come up with.

Kubrick was about to give up and call Creedy when he saw them. Winchester and her half-demon husband, walking quickly toward their terminal. With a satisfied grin plastered on his face, Kubrick started for them, taking big strides and pushing past any person who stood in his way. He was going to end this. Now.

The Winchester girl finally spotted him, and their eyes locked for a few moments where time seemed to stop. He knew, and she knew. They were both aware of the situation unfolding here. Kubrick saw her throw and worried glance at the half-demon, and together they broke out in a sprint to get to the terminal before he caught them. He started to run after them, ignoring the slight scene that they were causing. He was just feet from the two traitors when they hurriedly handed in their tickets and boarding passes. They slipped through the gate, and walked quickly to board their plane.

"Damn it." Kubrick cursed, fishing his cell phone from his pocket again. He dialed Creedy's number, out of breath.

"What?" Creedy spat.

"They got away."

"What the _hell_? What do you mean _they got away_?"

"Winchester and demon boy just boarded their plane." Kubrick grumbled. Creedy muttered a profanity and hung up, leaving the older man staring at the gate where his prey had just narrowly escaped him.

------------------------------

Oliver and Alyx took their seats, trying to catch their breath. Alyx rested her head on her husband's shoulder, in shock at what had just transpired.

"Are you all right?" Oliver questioned.

Alyx nodded. "Yeah."

"Who was that guy?"

"A hunter, I think," she replied. "His name's Kubrick. He had a partner somewhere in the airport who went by the name Creedy. I've never heard of them."

"Me either," he agreed, taking his wife's hand. He placed a soft kiss onto her knuckles, and kept her hand in his. "I cannot _wait_ to get to Paris." He laughed.

"I second that."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize from Supernatural.**

**A/N: Thanks so much to all the reviwers and readers!!!**

**Warning: The end of the chapter has some adult content...it's sort of implied, so it's not to bad...**

_"It is with true love as it is with ghosts; everyone talks about it, but few have seen it." --François, Duc de La Rochefoucauld _

Alyx and Oliver shuffled into their Paris hotel room, dropping their meager luggage by the door. The two of them gawked at its size and elegance, Alyx wondering exactly how much of a fortune it had cost, and Oliver thanking the heavens that they had managed to get a room in the first place. It had been somewhat worrisome, considering the hotel was almost booked solid.

The room was warm and classy, elegantly designed. For two people who had only experienced the displeasure of staying in some of the worst motel rooms in the continental United States--and had only stayed at a Holiday Inn once--this was a definite luxury. The carpet was clean and white, and the bedspread was a crimson color with gold accents. There was an array of fluffy pillows with covers that matched the sheets and the bed skirt. The walls were painted ivory, with gold trim near the molding, and stylish, conservative paintings were hung up all around.

An ivory colored dressing table with a mirror sat in the corner, a large vase of red roses standing on top of it. There was a television set hidden away in the armoire, and a small desk with a chair by a set of white, French doors.

Alyx made a beeline for the French doors, pushing back the curtain to see the view from their hotel room. Oliver laughed as she let out a small gasp at the sight. They were on an upper floor, so the view was absolutely breathtaking. The sun had set about an hour ago, so darkness shrouded the city. However, the lights from the streets and various businesses and restaurants were glowing brilliantly, and the Eiffel Tower was visible in the distance.

Oliver stood behind his wife, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "It's really something, isn't it?"

"It definitely is." Alyx responded, smiling. After a few moments, she was able to tear herself from the breathtaking view. She went over to her luggage and fished out the postcards she had purchased in the hotel gift shop while Oliver had been trying to get them a room. She grabbed a hotel pen from the desk, and kicking off her shoes, she plopped down into the center of the huge, King sized bed.

She picked up the first postcard with a daytime view of the Eiffel Tower, turned it over, and wrote out a note to Sam and Dean.

_Dad and Uncle Sammy,_

_Oliver and I are officially Mr. and Mrs. Devereaux! We're honeymooning in Paris, as you can obviously tell from this little postcard. (I know you'd be making some R-rated comment about it, Dad.) Anyways, please pass the news on to Missouri, Bobby, and Ellen…Miss you guys! Love you and see you soon! _

_Love, Alyx_

Alyx then picked up the postcard with a night time shot of the Eiffel Tower, and addressed it to Violet.

_Vi, _

_Oliver and I are now newlyweds! I know if you were here, you'd be squealing like a little girl. I know you're upset about not being my maid of honor, but I promise, when Oliver and I have kids, you'll be named their Godmother. Miss you lots…have fun holding down the fort--no wild parties!_

_Love ya, Alyx _

Alyx set the pen and the postcards on the night stand, making a mental note to send them out later. Oliver sat down on the bed next to his wife, and turned so he was leaning back with his head resting on the assortment of pillows.

"I'm hungry." he said suddenly.

Alyx laughed. "You know what? Me, too."

Oliver sat up. "Well, then what the hell are we waiting for? Let's see what Paris has to offer."

The newlyweds ended up catching a cab, and driving through the streets of Paris, searching for somewhere to eat dinner. After about a half hour, a tip from the driver got them to a cozy little night club-style restaurant. They entered the place--not knowing what it was called, because neither one could read French, despite Oliver's apparent French heritage--and found that there was a large ballroom with many beautifully set tables. The room was darkened, the only light radiating from candles on each table and lights where a small band was playing. The two of them took their seats at a table near the dance floor, where some couples were slow dancing to the music.

The waiter handed them their menus, and they flipped through it, thankful that the English translations were underneath what was written in French.

"Studying Latin didn't help us at all." Oliver laughed.

"Not in the real world, at least." Alyx agreed.

They made their selections, and the waiter came back to take their orders. Oliver studied his wife from across the table, watching as she pulled at a loose thread on the tablecloth. Something seemed to be troubling her; either that, or she was very deep in thought. Oliver grabbed Alyx's hand, rubbing soothing circles on the back of her palm. This caused Alyx to look up, offering her husband a smile.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing," he answered, "but I get this strange feeling that something's bothering you."

Alyx grinned--he knew her all too well.

She didn't offer any further elaboration on the subject, so Oliver decided to let it go. He figured it had something to do with what happened in the airport.

"Well, whatever it is," he said, "do me a favor and forget about it, okay? We're in _Paris_, Alyx--on our _honeymoon_--so let's just enjoy ourselves."

"That, I can do."

Once their food was brought out, the newly married pair ate and talked, discussing everything from how beautiful the wedding ceremony had been, to what Violet could be doing back in Kansas without them around. It was nice for them to have a normal conversation, and actually act like a typical couple for a little while. After they finished dessert, Oliver even dragged a protesting Alyx to the dance floor.

"Consider it our first dance as a married couple." Oliver pointed out. Alyx smirked, nodding in agreement as Oliver led her out to the dance floor. Alyx placed her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Love you." Alyx whispered as they swayed back and forth to the music.

"Love you, too."

----------------------

Later that night, Alyx drew back the curtain covering one of the French doors, letting the moonlight pour into the darkened room. The view of the Eiffel Tower in the distance ceased to amaze her. She still couldn't believe they were in Paris, married, and ready to spend the rest of their lives together. She couldn't care less about what the rest of the world thought about their relationship, because now, she was happy. Really, truly happy.

Oliver walked across their hotel room, his eyes never leaving Alyx's form, silhouetted against the moonlight. He slid his arms around her waist, and she leaned into him, lying her head against his chest. The young hunter glanced up at her husband, transfixed by the way the moonlight reflected in his striking, sapphire eyes. He suddenly pressed his lips to hers, and the two of them shared a kiss before Oliver broke it to place soft kisses along Alyx's jaw line.

Caught up in the moment, Alyx turned to face Oliver, covering his mouth with hers. The kiss became more heated; the half-demon scooped his wife into his arms and carried her toward the bed, as she kicked her shoes off in mid-air. Gently, he set Alyx in the center of the bed, and she pulled him down with her while working on unbuttoning his shirt. Once his shirt was off, Oliver pulled Alyx's blouse over her head, tossing it aside. Alyx found her husband's lips again, and kissed him while her hands roamed his now bare chest.

"I love you, Als." Oliver said, hovering over Alyx, his breathing not at all even, as his new wife was busy trying to unbutton his pants.

"Well then, Mr. Devereaux," Alyx said, smiling slyly, pulling Oliver closer, "Let's take advantage of the city of love."

"That can be arranged…"

That night, the newlyweds showed their love to each other…and this time, Violet wasn't there to interrupt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Alyx and Oliver.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for such a long wait! I had writer's block, and then I started a multi-chapter Across the Universe fic that still isn't near finished, and I got preoccupied with that. Anyway, here's chapter 8. I hope it's not too bad…excuse me for any typos...lol. **

"_To be loved is to live forever in someone's heart." --Anonymous _

Oliver blinked, his eyes slowly focusing on his surroundings. He stared up at the ceiling of their luxurious Paris hotel room as he became fully aware of a heavy presence on his torso. The young half demon glanced down to see his sleeping wife lying with her head on his chest, an arm draped comfortably around him. Both were barely covered in a thin sheet, lying peacefully together in the afterglow of what had transpired between them last night. Oliver grinned at the very thought, running his hand through Alyx's soft, light brown locks. He could hardly believe that the two of them had come this far; it seemed as if it were only yesterday that they'd first talked to each other junior year in high school. He couldn't picture himself with anyone else but Alyx, and he hadn't since they met. Knowing that they were meant for each other had made last night all the more special.

Alyx stirred, and Oliver quickly pulled his hand away. When she lifted her head up to look at him, Oliver gave her a lopsided grin. He'd half expected her to be angry with him, because he knew Alyx wasn't the morning person. Although, it was two in the afternoon, which obviously didn't qualify as the morning anymore.

"Sorry," he apologized, whispering, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Mmm…'S okay," Alyx replied groggily. She moved off Oliver's chest and settled beside him instead. Then, she shifted so she was hovering above him, and planted a kiss onto his lips. "I guess I can forgive you." She then moved downward, placing gentle kisses on his perfectly sculpted chest.

"Alyx," Oliver mock-scolded, "Are you tryin' to kill me? We didn't exactly get any sleep last night, ya know."

Alyx stopped, looking up at her husband with a smirk. "Oh, I know." she told him sweetly. Oliver had no choice but to give in to that smile--how could he _not_? He found that, more often than not, Alyx had the ability to win him over very easily. And he couldn't help but be a pushover. Oliver carefully laid her down onto the bed so that he was the one above her, their faces mere inches apart. He started placing tender, lingering kisses on Alyx's neck. She smiled at the sensation of her husband's lips and warm breath on her skin. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, her fingers running through his jet black hair.

All of a sudden, a cell phone went off in the corner of the room, and Oliver paused, knowing it was his by the ring tone. "Kashmir", by Led Zeppelin. Alyx groaned. If Violet wasn't here to interrupt at these kinds of moments, something _else_ had to happen. It figured.

"Ignore it." she pleaded as it continued ringing.

"What if--"

"Oliver, who the hell would be calling you _now_? Please, for both our sakes, _let it go_."

Oliver took one more glance in the general direction of where his cell phone was located, and then turned back to his wife, capturing her lips with his. Alyx fully welcomed the kiss, passion and love mixing at once. They went on for a few minutes, undisturbed, until Oliver's phone went off again, ruining the moment for the _second_ time. This time, Oliver was the one who groaned. It was irritating to be interrupted like that, especially when all he wanted to do was spend some _alone time _with his wife. Seeing as how they_ were _on their honeymoon.

"I gotta answer it."

"I wish you wouldn't."

"It'll take two minutes." he said, getting to sitting position next to Alyx. The phone was still ringing as Oliver slid off the bed and pulled on his boxers, which were lying on the floor from last night. Alyx sat up, wrapping the bed sheet around her suddenly cold body. The heat had disappeared moments after Oliver got up. Oliver fished his cell phone out of the pocket of his pants; once he finally found it, he looked at the caller ID.

"What's wrong?" Alyx inquired, seeing the strange look on his face. He was looking at his phone as if it were a foreign object.

"I don't recognize the number."

"So don't answer it and shut the phone off."

Oliver did exactly the opposite, much to Alyx's displeasure. All she wanted was for him to come back to bed…and it appeared as though that wasn't going to happen as quickly as she might've wanted. Oliver, on the other hand, wanted to find out who it was that was calling him so he could tell this person to stop bothering him on his _honeymoon_. Unless, of course, it happened to be something important.

"Hello?" the half demon asked, hesitantly, once he flipped the phone open. There was no response from whoever was on the other line. Just an eerie silence, and what Oliver guessed to be someone's faint breathing. "Hello?" he tried again.

Still no answer.

"All right," Oliver said, annoyance lacing his words. Whoever this person was, they'd seen way too many horror movies for their own damn good. They'd picked the wrong person to prank call at such an inconvenient time. "Can you please stop calling? If this your idea of entertainment, then I highly suggest you get a--"

"Hello, Oliver." came the harsh reply at last, cutting the young man off. An unfamiliar, sort of deep, cold voice caught Oliver completely off guard. Alyx noticed the sudden change in Oliver's facial expression, and became concerned. 'Who is it?' she mouthed to him. He held up a hand, quietly telling her to wait.

"Who is this?" he asked, voicing Alyx's question. "How did you get this number? _How_ the hell do you know my _name_?"

"There are ways…trust me," the man's voice said. "The thing is, I know a lot about you, Mr. Devereaux."

"Is that right?"

"I know about you and Miss Alyx Winchester--or, should I say, _Mrs. Devereaux_. Heard you two tied the knot. Pretty risky…" he stated. "Tell me, how is Paris?"

Oliver felt his stomach twisting in knots. _Great_, he thought, _I have a stalker_.

"Who _are_ you?" Oliver demanded. The man chuckled, sounding like he was somewhat amused.

"This is war, Oliver," he said, as if the younger man didn't know it already. "You don't think I'd give my identity away _that_ easy, do you?"

"Why are you calling me?" the half demon asked angrily.

"Just wanted you to make sure that you…ya know, keep an eye on your woman. And maybe your own ass, too. Because if you and Alyx continue as you are now, I'll _personally_ make sure both of you don't live to see another day. It's not just the demons you have to worry about, Mr. Devereaux."

The line went dead.

Oliver threw his phone onto the floor and started running his hands through his dark, shaggy hair out of frustration. It seemed like they couldn't escape the war, no matter how hard they both tried. The call had obviously been a threat. Something he was used to, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that this guy was absolutely serious about harming not only himself, but Alyx as well. And Oliver, being the overprotective person that he was, wouldn't tolerate that.

Alyx scooted off the bed, and came up behind Oliver, sheet still wrapped around her. She slid her arms around his waist, resting her head against the hard muscles of his chest.

"What happened?" Alyx wanted to know.

"Nothing." he lied. Alyx peered up at him, her brilliantly green eyes piercing into his own startling sapphire. She knew he was lying, and he knew that she could tell. That was the thing about Alyx--you couldn't hide things from her. She had this uncanny ability to read the emotions in people's eyes and know whether they were telling the truth or not.

"_Oliver_," she said firmly, "Who called?"

Oliver hesitated. He put his arms around Alyx, pulling her into an embrace. "Someone knows we're in Paris," he confessed. "And they know we're married. I think it was a hunter…maybe connected to those guys who were chasing us in the airport back in Colorado. I'm not sure."

Alyx muttered what Oliver thought was an incoherent profanity. She looked up at her husband, her eyes full of fear. "What are we gonna--"

Oliver cut her off, cupping the side of her face with his hand and looking her directly in the eye. "_You_," he said, the faintest trace of a smirk on his lips, "are not going to do anything. I don't want you worrying--that's my job."

"But--"

"Als, please. Let me be the one to worry for now. Let's just enjoy the rest of the time we have in Paris, okay?" Oliver kissed her softly.

"By _enjoying_…" she replied, trailing a finger up his chest teasingly, "Do you mean staying in bed a little while longer?"

Oliver laughed, picking Alyx off her feet and into his arms, sheet and all. "Maybe…"

**A/N: Liked it? Hated it? It's not the best, but please review. Oh, and I wanted to let you all know that I might start a Supernatural/The Mediator crossover fic. (The Mediator is a book series, for those who don't know.) Check my profile for details and send me a message if it's something you'd like to see written…thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize. **

**A/N: So, it's been a really long time since I updated this fic; a combination of writer's block, new projects and a busy schedule are to blame. Finally, my muse came back, and I have new--and lengthy--chapter! I hope people are still willing to read, because I certainly miss writing Alyx and Oliver… **

_Two months later…_

Although he refused to admit it, Alyx knew that Oliver had been on edge ever since their honeymoon. Or rather, ever since he had received that strange and somewhat ominous phone call. She tried to push more details out of him, but he seemed pretty intent on keeping her in the dark about it, not wanting her to worry. But even without all of the specifics of the phone call, she was plenty worried. From the sound of things, it appeared that they had a stalker on their tail, which was never a good thing, especially in the hunting world.

And as if he hadn't been protective enough in the first place, Oliver became increasingly overprotective these days. Not that Alyx particularly minded. It was just a little _too_ much at times. He hated to leave her alone when they parted each morning for their respective jobs, even though Oliver knew that Violet would be with his wife the entire day. Alyx usually received a call during lunchtime from her concerned husband, just to check up on her. It was sweet, and she loved him for it, but he needed to understand that she was just as capable of defending herself as any other hunter in the business.

Speaking of which, the three of them hadn't been on a decent hunt since their last successful exorcism before Alyx and Oliver's marriage. Between their jobs and everyday life, they simply hadn't had any time to go searching through newspapers for leads. And, Oliver had stated that with the current situation concerning this supposed "stalker", maybe hunting wasn't such a great idea right now.

_Current situation my ass. _Alyx had thought, stubbornly. She was a hunter through and through; it was in her blood. She was itching to get back out into the field and kick some supernatural butt. She wasn't about to let some creep stop her from doing what she always loved to do.

That's why, when Dean called one Friday evening, Alyx immediately got her hopes up.

"Hey, Dad," she said, pacing around the apartment anxiously. Violet sat on the couch in the living area, engrossed in a _Lifetime _movie, and Oliver was in the middle of making dinner. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Dean replied. "Sam and I got a possible hunt. You feel up to it?"

"Of course I do," Alyx answered brightly, her eyes flickering to her husband for a moment. She kept her voice down, knowing he most likely wouldn't agree to any of this. "But why are you asking for backup? Is my old man getting a bit rusty?" Alyx laughed.

"Me? Nah," Dean scoffed. "I just thought it'd be cool to, ya know, do a job together like old times. What'd ya say? You think you can help?"

"What about Oliver?"

"Not that I don't like the kid, Alyx, but…"

"You want to spend a little time with your only daughter," Alyx cooed in a sweet tone. "I'm touched."

"Yeah."

"What's the case about?" Alyx moved into the bedroom she and Oliver shared, so she could discuss the new hunt without her husband overhearing. She _was_ going to go, and there wasn't a blessed thing Oliver could do about it. Once a Winchester makes up their mind, there's no way to change it.

"Here, talk to Sam. He knows the details."

There was a rustling on the other end as the phone was passed over.

"Hey, Ally."

"Hey, Uncle Sammy," The young hunter said. "What's the lead?"

"There's a string of weird deaths in Omaha, Nebraska," Sam started to explain, his voice taking on that informative tone Alyx remembered from her days in his Latin classes in high school. "People getting killed by their pets."

"How many?"

"Four, so far," Sam paused on the other line, leafing through the reports he'd printed off line. "Two people killed by their dog, a woman by her cat, and a college student by her bird."

"Any links in between them other than that?"

"Victims' relatives all say the same thing," Sam declared. "One day their animal is friendly, the next they go off the wall and attack someone."

"Do they all live in the same community?"

"Yeah."

Alyx thought about it for a moment, working out some possible scenarios in her head. "Have they all gone to the same vet, maybe? Or bought the pets from the same store? In a matter of the same time period?"

"Hmm. Good point. I guess we'll have to bring that up when we question the families," Sam agreed. "Can you meet us in Omaha tomorrow?"

Alyx bit her lip. "Yeah. I'll see you and Dad then."

"Okay," Sam replied. Alyx could tell that he was smiling on the other end. "See you tomorrow."

Alyx hung up, sighing. How the hell was she going to get Oliver to let her go on the hunt without him? With this stalker lurking the shadows--possibly watching their every move--he wouldn't like the idea. But Dean and Sam would be there, so he _had _to let her go. He _knew_ her father and her uncle would _not_ let anything bad happen to her.

Slowly, she sauntered out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, setting the phone aside. Oliver was busy laying the night's dinner onto the table. She didn't want to bring it up right this second, so she decided to preoccupy herself with helping her husband and wait to tell him over dinner. It wasn't typical dinner conversation, per say, but it was normal enough for _their_ standards.

"Violet, dinner's ready." Oliver called as the two of them seated themselves at the table. Violet entered the kitchen at a leisurely pace, her eyes rimmed red and bloodshot, clutching a Kleenex in her hand.

"Tear-jerker?" Alyx questioned once her friend took her seat.

Violet nodded. "You have no idea."

They passed around the food, and ate while Violet gave them the basic outline for the plot of the movie she'd just seen. Alyx didn't pay much attention--that is, until Oliver asked her if everything in Lawrence was all right. That, in turn, forced her to 'fess up about the hunt she'd promised her father and uncle she would help out with.

"Everything's okay," she said, calmly. "Sam caught wind of a new hunt. He was telling me about it, and my dad kinda wanted me to go with them. I'm supposed to meet them in Omaha tomorrow."

"Alone?"

"Well, yeah. I haven't gone on a hunt with them in over a year. I haven't hunted _at all _in awhile."

"Alyx, you know why. I'm just trying to keep you safe. I don't have any clue as to who this guy is, and who he's working with. Working a job would make you an easy target, especially if this guy's a hunter."

"My dad and Sam will be with me the whole time. I'll be safe with them. They've been protecting me before I met you. They're my _family_, Oliver. They won't let me get hurt."

Oliver sighed, and reached over to place his hand on top of his wife's. "Fine," he said. "Just…be careful."

* * *

It was the next afternoon that Alyx found herself standing on a random Omaha doorstep in between Dean and Sam, the three of them flashing their fake Ids at the flustered wife of the first victim who'd been killed by their family dog. She was a petite middle aged woman with short blonde hair that had the slightest hints of gray, and tired, sad blue eyes.

"Mrs. Everett, we're with Animal Control. We'd like to ask you a few questions." Dean announced.

"I…I don't understand…Animal Control came by last week to take the dog away. Right after…my husband was killed."

"We're just doing a routine follow-up. It won't take too long." Sam offered, catching her gaze with his gentle look. Mrs. Everett nodded, and let the three 'Animal Control officers' inside, asking them if they wanted anything to drink, which they all politely declined. They sat across from the middle aged woman, and Alyx began the questioning.

"Mrs. Everett, did your dog exhibit any odd behavior in the days before the attack?"

"No, he was fine. He was always very friendly dog. He'd been in the family for over five years, and he hadn't given us any trouble. I don't know what would make him turn like that."

"And where did you purchase the dog?" Sam asked.

"I don't remember," Mrs. Everett admitted. "I think it was a local pet store, but I think they've gone out of business since then."

Alyx shared a look with her uncle. A link between the pet store could be possible, but it was highly unlikely, now that they knew it had gone out of business a couple of years prior to the recent deaths.

It was time to try out the second scenario. "Had the dog visited a vet's office sometime in the weeks before your husband was killed by him? Was he sick at all?"

"He wasn't sick, but he had a routine check-up a few days beforehand. Do you think this has something to do with why he attacked my husband?" She looked at the three hunters, hope evident in her tear-filled eyes.

"It's a possibility, but we're still looking into it." Dean answered.

"I think we're done here. Thank you for your time, Mrs. Everett." Sam said as he and Dean and Alyx stood, making their way to the front door.

"We're very sorry for your loss." Alyx added. She followed her father and uncle out the door, to Dean's Impala which was parked outside the woman's home on the street. Alyx didn't have her car because Oliver had driven her to Omaha, knowing that Alyx wouldn't be back until Monday and he needed the car to get to work, since his truck was in the middle being repaired.

The three hunters spent the rest of the day questioning the family and friends of the other three victims. When they retired to the motel room after dinner, they had come to the conclusion that one of Alyx's suspicions had been right. The animals who had turned on their owners had all gone to the same veterinary clinic for varying reasons a couple of days before each attack. It was a strong link, but neither of them knew what was causing the weird behavior. Whether it was one of the employees possessed by a demon or some sort of entity haunting the place, the only way they could find out was if they searched the clinic themselves. On top of that, they had to figure out who would be the next victim. That wasn't going to be an easy feat to accomplish, considering numerous animals came in and out of there every day. Keeping tabs on all of the most recent patients would be next to impossible. They figured their best bet would be to investigate the place first, and go from there.

That wouldn't be easy, either. The clinic was open twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. They had no choice but to sneak in still disguised as Animal Control officers, and hope that no one got too suspicious.

* * *

Alyx felt the queasiness returning to her stomach as she prepped herself for the day, wearing a pair of black dress pants and a nice blouse. She had made sure to pack formal-looking clothes--among her jeans, T-shirts and hoodies--figuring that they would most likely have to pretend to be _some_ sort of authority figure to get the job done. She was about to brush her teeth for the third time that morning when she could no longer contain the nauseous feeling plaguing her. Quickly, she knelt down on the tiled floor and started retching into the toilet. When the episode passed, she took a deep breath and sat with her back against the wall. It had been the fourth time she'd thrown up this morning. She'd woken up a good hour before the time Dean had set the alarm for, running to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach.

She was literally and figuratively getting sick of it.

A knock on the door made her scramble to her feet. "Alyx," her father's voice called from the other side, "You okay in there? You didn't fall into the toilet, did ya?"

Alyx rolled her eyes. "No, Dad, I didn't fall in," she laughed. "I'll be out in a minute." But a few seconds was all it took to for her stomach to protest, sending her back to lean over the Porcelain God yet again.

Unbeknownst to her, Dean was still waiting outside the door, and had heard his daughter vomiting. He winced, and decided to voice his concern. "You sick, Ally?"

"I'm fine. I probably ate something weird last night, that's all."

"I don't blame ya," Dean chuckled, "The diner was kinda sketchy."

Sam, who had overheard the conversation, asked his niece, "Ally, are you going to be okay to come with us?"

The bathroom door opened, and Alyx stepped into the room, nodding. "I'll be all right. But can we skip breakfast? I don't think I'll be able to handle it." Alyx placed a hand on her stomach for emphasis, frowning.

Dean smirked. "What? You mean to tell me you don't want any of those _wonderful_, greasy, breakfast foods?"

"_Dean_." Sam scolded, as Alyx's face went pale.

"I hate you." she said through clenched teeth. Dean only laughed, slinging an arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"Fine, we'll skip breakfast."

* * *

Dean, Sam, and Alyx walked into the Omaha Veterinary Clinic, dressed sharply, looking confident, and trying their hardest not to call too much attention to themselves. It was difficult to pull off, especially when they were aware of the guns they had safely hidden, along with the EMF meter, and a flask of holy water. They'd brought a variety of defenses as a precaution, only because they had no idea what they were going up against. For all they knew, it could be a demon possessing the animals, or a spirit bent on revenge causing the animals to go mad and attack their owners. As with every other hunt, _anything_ was possible.

"Can I help you?" A woman's voice asked, snapping the three hunters out of their respective thoughts. They thought they were going to get through without any trouble, but apparently, nothing can ever go smoothly. Especially when all they wanted to do was check out the place as fast as they could and be done with it. Who knew how long Alyx was going to hold out?

Reluctantly, the three of them approached the front desk, retrieving their badges.

"We're Animal Control officers. We just wanna have a look around, if it's not too much trouble." Sam told the secretary, who took a look at the badges they were holding up.

"Go right ahead."

They made their way to the kennels where the some of the animals were being held, and Dean discreetly began scanning the rooms with the EMF. Meanwhile, Sam and Alyx were on the lookout for anything evidence-wise, like sulfur and whatnot.

"Find anything?" Alyx asked Dean.

He shook his head. "Nothing. You?"

"Nope." Sam and Alyx said simultaneously. Sam suggested that they check the rest of the small clinic, so they went to the main hallway that was crowded with vets and nurses, trying to act official. They passed by the occupied rooms, doing a quick scan, but when they found an empty room, they went inside and scanned every inch of it with the EMF meter.

"Let's try the basement," Dean suggested once they had come up with nothing. "'Cause we all know that more often than not, these sons a' bitches hide in the dark."

Brandishing the EMF, Dean led the way down the flight of stairs to the basement, which had two separate parts. One was used for maintenance, and the other half that was set up like an ER room was where they put down the animals that were too sick or had had behavioral problems, like the ones who'd been involved in the recent deaths.

The hunters did a quick scan of the room, finding nothing that would set off the EMF. They moved on to the maintenance room, where Alyx suddenly made a gruesome discovery. In the far corner, she spotted something lying on the ground. Upon approaching it, she squatted down to have a closer look. There was a pile of goo mixed with clumps of what appeared to be feathers just sitting there. The stench of it made Alyx's stomach turn; she held up her sleeve to her nose to try and block out the odor. Otherwise, she'd add to the pile of goo herself.

Unfortunately, she knew what the pile of goo was from. And her father wasn't going to like it very much.

"Hey, guys," she called, her slightly muffled voice echoing off the cement walls, "I found our culprit."

Sam and Dean were at her sides immediately. They stared down at the mess on the floor, disgusted.

"I'm guessing that didn't come from you." Dean said, throwing a glance at his daughter, who gave him a narrow-eyed look.

"A shifter," Sam declared, frowning. "It's hiding out down here, and taking the form of the animals. You ever heard of something like this, Dean? A shifter taking the form of animals?"

"There's legends," Dean replied. "but I never hunted one before. Damn, I _hate_ shapeshifters."

"How are we gonna find it? There's gotta be over fifty animals here, not to mention the in-an-out check-ups and such." Alyx pointed out.

"Well, we know it's not in bird form anymore." Sam observed.

"Whatever it is now, at least we know how to kill it."

Alyx grinned. "Silver bullet to the heart."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I've had the animal shape shifter idea for awhile, and I finally got to work it into the story. I figured that Dean and Sam have been up against human shifters, but not animal shifters, and I thought it would be interesting. **

**Please review! It's appreciated! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's another long chapter!**

* * *

"What's the plan of action?" Alyx asked later that day, once they had returned to the motel.

Sam heaved a sigh. "We have to get a hold of any surveillance tapes, or get into the surveillance room ourselves. It's the only way to figure out where the shifter is."

"Where do you think the real animals are?"

Dean thought about it. "Well…my best guess is that the real animals were put to sleep," he said. "The shifter probably switched places with the animals right before they were put down. The real pets must've never left the clinic…somehow. I dunno how it's doin' it, but we gotta find the thing before it kills someone else."

Alyx rolled over and got off the bed, her stomach growling for a reason apart from the one that was causing it before--she was hungry. She hadn't eaten anything all day, not even when they stopped for dinner at a different restaurant from the night previous. She had been afraid to eat something for fear that she wouldn't be able to keep it down. But now, she didn't have a choice--she was starving.

The young hunter picked up her jacket and slid into her shoes. "Can I borrow the car? I'm gonna head over to the store up the road to get some food. Either of you want anything?"

"You shoulda ate dinner." Dean muttered, using his fatherly tone. He tossed the keys to the Impala to his daughter.

"I wasn't hungry then."

Alyx took Sam's silence as a no, and figured that her father didn't want anything, so she left. The small grocery store wasn't that far up the road from their motel--Alyx could've walked, but it was a little chilly outside. When she entered the store, she tracked down the frozen foods section first, and chose a microwavable dinner to heat up in the motel room's nearly ancient microwave, hoping that it actually worked. Then, she headed for the junk food isle, picking up a few bags of chips and Cheetos, knowing that Dean and Sam would eventually want something later on.

Finally, she went to go find the last thing on her mental list, a chore she'd left for the end of the shopping excursion. It was something she couldn't afford to put off any longer; she'd had her suspicions about it before she'd come on the hunt. This morning wasn't the first morning she'd been sick like that, and she knew it couldn't have been blamed on the food at that shady diner. Alyx had gotten sick the morning she'd left for Omaha, too. Now that it had happened a second time, she was beginning to think it wasn't a stomach bug.

With a trembling hand, she picked up two pregnancy tests off the shelf and tossed them into the small cart she'd been carrying around with her. It was stupid to have come on this hunt when she knew something was up--she _knew _that. She wasn't only putting herself in danger, but also her unborn child's life as well. _If _that was the case. If she was, in fact, pregnant, she'd have to watch her step more carefully while they finished the hunt. Especially because all these animals were attacking humans. Of course, she could heal easily, but she didn't know if the same could be said for the baby… Again, _if _that was the case.

Alyx paid for the items, and returned to the motel, shaking nervously the entire time. She made sure to hide the pregnancy tests in her jacket before she even went inside. Sam was doing some research about the hunt as he had been doing when she left, and Dean was sprawled out on one of the beds, channel surfing.

Some things never changed.

Tossing the bags of junk food onto the bed Dean was occupying, she handed the keys to her father, who threw an appreciative glance at the assorted chips and Cheetos she had purchased.

"You didn't have to bring me back anything."

Alyx scoffed. "I know how you are." Most likely, he was going to tear into the bags the moment she disappeared from the room.

The young hunter was too anxious about the tests to eat at the moment, however hungry that she actually was. Instead, Alyx placed the microwave dinner on the table in the kitchenette area for later.

"I'm gonna take a shower." she proclaimed, just so that neither of them could barge in while she was freshening up.

Picking out a pair of sweats and a tank top, Alyx went into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She peeled off her jacket, removing the two tests from her pockets. She decided to take one of them now so it would be ready once she had taken her shower. Just to have a 'second opinion' of sorts--whatever the final outcome was--she would take the second test afterward.

The young hunter placed the test on the bathroom counter by the sink and climbed into the steamy hot shower. She sighed as the warm water cascaded down on her body, relieving her stress and worries temporarily. She took longer than usual, using the time to think things over. She was incredibly nervous about seeing the results. What if it was positive? Would she tell her father and Sam, and back out of the hunt?

But what if it was negative? What if it had been a bad case of food poisoning after all?

Alyx couldn't help but think that maybe she would be sad to find out that it was negative. It was true that maybe now wasn't the absolute best time to have children, with the threat of a possible stalker out there, but the thought of carrying Oliver's child brought a smile to Alyx's face. It would be nice to start a family of their own, and maybe buy their own house as well. They were financially stable, with Oliver's two jobs and Alyx working with Violet--surprisingly, the parapsychologist career paid well. They could definitely handle it. They'd faced plenty of challenges in the past to get to this point. This change would be more positive than the others.

Alyx turned off the water and wrapped a towel around herself, stepping out onto the fluffy, off-white rug that covered most of the hideous, out-of-date tile on the floor. The pregnancy test glared back at her from its place on the counter. Reluctantly, Alyx approached the counter and picked up the test, keeping it turned over so she couldn't see the outcome.

"Now or never…" she mumbled. Flipping it over, she read the results…

It was positive.

Alyx clapped a hand over her mouth, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. A tear managed to slide down her cheek, which she brushed away. Before she could allow herself to really react to the news, she had to be absolutely sure that it was, in fact, positive. Her heart thudding in her chest excitedly, she took the second test and waited the appropriate amount of time needed for the results to show.

The second test was positive.

The young hunter stared at it, beaming. She couldn't believe it--she was too elated for words. She was pregnant. _She_ was going to be the mother of Oliver's children. Oliver was going to be a father--she had no doubt in her mind that he would be a good dad, too, especially because he had expressed an interest in starting a family soon. He would be thrilled to hear the news.

They could do this. She knew they could.

* * *

"_What's wrong, buddy?" the man asked, his eyebrows knit together out of confusion. His chocolate brown Labrador stood at the foot of his desk, growling at him. "What is it, huh?" _

_The dog only barked angrily in response, which caused the man to get up from his chair. He removed his glasses and wiped at the perspiration forming on his forehead before glancing out the sliding glass door that was behind him. _

"_Something out there?" he asked his dog, knowing he wouldn't get a reply. But if he could get some sort of sign, that would've been helpful. The man peered out into his backyard, scanning every dark corner until he could find nothing out of place. He turned back to his canine companion, puzzled. "I don't see anything…"_

_Suddenly, the Labrador let out another furious bark and propelled himself at the unsuspecting owner. The man fell backward, tumbling into the glass door, shattering it completely. He slammed his head against the concrete with an audible thud and at the same time, his skin received numerous slices as the shards bit harshly into his body. The Labrador pounced on him, sharp claws digging into the man while his pained screams rang through the night…_

_Once he was sure the man was dead, the Labrador padded into the living room. There, its form twisted and shifted into a large, semi-transparent figure of a person, its outline slightly cloudy around the edges. The figure floated to the basement door, opening it to let free the chocolate brown Labrador that the man owned. The Labrador whined in response, its paws clicking on the floor as it went off into the other room. The figure then shimmered and disappeared from the house… _

_The figure materialized as it entered the kennels of the veterinary clinic. It hovered above the floor, moving through the rows of cages that held a variety of dogs and cats. It paused when it reached the outside of a cage that held a black, growling Rottweiler. A sign posted on the cage proclaimed that the dog was to be put to sleep in a day. The figure assumed the form of the Rottweiler, and trotted off toward the basement, ready to make its next move…_

Alyx awoke with a gasp. She sat upright and glanced around the room to find that it was morning. Sunlight was visible through the curtains and the smell of coffee filled the air. Upon further inspection, she noticed that her father was sitting on the edge of her bed watching TV with a mug of fresh coffee in his hands. Alyx could hear the shower running in the bathroom, knowing that was where Sam was. Yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked over at the clock. 7:00. Why was her father up so early? From the looks of it, he had been up before Sam, and Sam was usually the early-riser.

"Mornin'." Dean greeted, smiling. Alyx pulled the blankets off herself and climbed out of bed, stretching.

"Why're you up so early?"

Dean shrugged. "I dunno. What about you?"

"I think I had a premonition," Alyx declared. "Which is weird…they seem to pop up whenever there's trouble."

"It's kind of useful, if you ask me."

"Well, _I _think it's kind of annoying." The younger hunter settled herself on the edge of the bed next to her father.

"Coffee?" Dean asked, gesturing to his mug. She quickly declined. "What'd you see?"

"There's been another victim," she sighed. "A man got attacked by his chocolate Lab."

"I saw it on the morning news. Anything else?"

"The shifter…it took the form of a Rottweiler that's being put down today," Alyx stated. "I think it's hiding in the basement of the clinic, but I don't know who it's going to attack. I'd say our safest bet would be to sneak into the basement. I think the staff would be suspicious if we came back as Animal Control."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea…" Dean trailed off, letting silence settle between them for a few moments. "Ya know, Alyx, maybe you should stick around the motel today and let me and Sam take care of the shifter. I know you haven't been feeling too hot…maybe it'd be better if you got some rest."

"I think I'll be okay, as long as I lay low." She could protect herself. If things seemed like they were going downhill fast, she'd back out. Besides, her father and uncle would be there to watch her back as she covered theirs. It wouldn't be too bad--at least they knew where the thing was. All they had to do was sneak in with some silver bullets and shoot the shifter in the heart.

Dean was about to protest when Sam exited the bathroom and Alyx announced that it was her turn to get ready for the day. He knew his daughter was stubborn, and he wasn't going to get through to her. He also knew that he'd have to keep a close eye on her on this hunt.

* * *

Breaking into the basement of the clinic had been easier than on most hunts. The trio had found a window, broke the lock, and climbed right in. There wasn't much of a drop from the window to the floor, so it didn't pose a problem. They waited until the room was clear before going forward, armed with guns loaded with silver bullets and a flashlight or two. Dean insisted that he move in first, with Alyx behind him and Sam covering the back.

"Stay close." he whispered urgently to Alyx.

"I _am_," the young hunter replied through clenched teeth. "I got it the first seven times you said it. Relax…I'm not a rookie at this, ya know."

Dean threw her a look. "Okay, smartass."

"I learned from the best, Daddy dearest…" Alyx said in a singsong tone.

"Yeah, _yeah_."

"Will you two cut it out? We have a job to do." Sam reminded the arguing father-daughter pair. Dean and Alyx rolled their eyes.

Sam's flashlight swept over the room, suddenly catching something curled up in the corner, which happened to be the same corner where Alyx had found the remains of the shifter's last transformation. The mass of black fur leapt to its feet, its eyes flashing to a silvery-white color before turning back to its original color.

"The shifter." Alyx muttered as the Rottweiler started barking at them. The vicious dog advanced on the trio, causing the hunters to break their formation of sorts. They dispersed throughout the room, surrounding the dog, their guns trained on the animal. The dog paused, letting out a low growl that made the hair on the back of Alyx's neck stand on end. She was never a big fan of huge dogs, and with the way the thing was now staring at her, she could tell that maybe it was sensing her unease…which wasn't a good thing.

Dean noticed this, judging the shifter's next move. The Rottweiler was ready to pounce on Alyx--he could see that dangerous look in its eyes. Its gaze was locked on his daughter, who stood several feet away. Drool oozed from the animal's mouth, a snarl tearing from its throat. Alyx stayed where she was, afraid to make any sudden movements--afraid that it might provoke an even harsher attack. She knew she had to get out of there _fast_…but she couldn't get her legs moving. Instinctively, Alyx placed a hand over her stomach, as if trying to protect her unborn child from the danger.

Quickly, Dean dove in front of his daughter just as the dog started coming toward her. He pushed Alyx away from the line of fire, and she staggered backward while the Rottweiler dug its claws into Dean's shoulders. Alyx regained her balance almost immediately and tried to get back into the fight. She couldn't sit by and watch as that beast clawed at her father…

"Stay out of the way!" Dean shouted, attempting to push the animal off. He didn't want Alyx anywhere near the thing as long as it was alive.

Finally, Sam fired the shot that struck the shifter's heart, killing it instantly. Dean shoved the creature to the side and got to his feet painfully, with the aid of his brother. Taking a glimpse at his shoulders, he found that the Rottweiler's nails had created some pretty nasty-looking gashes. He figured it was nothing Alyx couldn't fix up once they returned to the motel.

"You okay?" Dean asked of his daughter, grabbing her carefully by the arms. He examined her from head to toe--Alyx noticed that his eyes lingered worriedly on her stomach. Did he _know_?

"I'm fine."

"I shouldn't have let you come."

Neither of the hunters said a word on the way back to the motel. Sam left to grab them some lunch, knowing that his brother and niece needed to talk. About what, he had no idea. Nevertheless, he thought it was better if he didn't intrude--if they wanted to tell him something, then they would when they felt it was time.

When the rumble of the Impala faded from the motel parking lot, Dean crossed the distance between himself and Alyx. She was sitting on one of the beds, playing absentmindedly with her wedding ring. He took a seat in a nearby chair, facing her expectantly. Alyx looked up at him, and he sighed.

"You could've told me."

Alyx looked confused. "How do you…?"

"I saw the tests in the bathroom garbage can." Dean told her. "That's why I tried to convince you to stay _here_."

"It was stupid of me. I know," Alyx answered, hanging her head. "For what it's worth, I just found out last night."

"It was reckless, Alyx. Who knows what might've happened if I hadn't stepped in," Dean ran a hand over his face, trying to ignore the several scenarios that suddenly ran through his mind at the thought of it. "Please…promise me you'll lay off hunting for the next nine months. I know this job is in your blood, but there's times when you have to put family first. All right?"

"Yeah. I promise."

Dean shook his head, grinning. "Wow…me, a _grandpa_? Do I really look that old?"

"Of course not."

"Well, I don't want your kid callin' me Gramps. It makes me feel ancient."

Alyx rolled her eyes. "Then what is my kid _supposed_ to call you?"

"I dunno. I'm kind of having a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that you're old enough to have children of your own."

"Aww…"

Dean smiled. "Congrats, kiddo."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Alyx, Oliver and Violet.**

Oliver was waiting for her at the front door of the apartment building when she got out of the Impala, since she had made sure to call ahead. It was about eight o'clock in the evening, and the two Winchester brothers wanted to get home before it got too dark. Dean figured it was best not to stick around, considering Alyx had some news to share with her husband, and he knew she would want to tell him alone. Alyx waved to her father and uncle, then met Oliver at the top of the front steps.

"How did it go?" Oliver asked, ushering his wife inside. He took her bags from her and proceeded to carry them up to their apartment.

"Not too bad. It was some animal shapeshifter killing pet owners." she explained as they entered the apartment. He tossed her bags onto the floor by the door.

"Interesting."

"Yeah…" Alyx said, scratching the back of her head. She was nervous, unsure of how to break the news to Oliver. She didn't have time to think it through, however. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, capturing her lips in a lingering, soft kiss. Alyx hadn't realized how much she'd missed him for the past few days until now. She embraced him, resting her head against his chest as a thought suddenly came to her mind. "It's entirely too quiet in here. Where's Violet?"

Oliver laughed. "Out, with her…boyfriend. Are they together now, or is this a new guy?"

Alyx shook her head. "I don't know. I never know what's going on with that girl's relationships anymore."

The young half demon rested his chin on Alyx's head, grinning. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

_Ugh…just _tell _him. _Now_, while you have the chance! _Alyx thought.

The hunter sighed. "I, uh, have something to tell you." She pulled herself away from him and took his hands in hers, smiling. He looked very confused, his bright blue eyes searching hers.

"What is it?"

She averted her gaze for a moment, and then looked up at him. She wondered why this was so difficult for her to do. Alyx knew that this would be a major change in their lives, and she was uncertain about how Oliver would react. "I…I'm pregnant, Oliver."

Shock flittered across her husband's face briefly, until he broke out into the biggest grin she'd seen in awhile, the dimples in his cheeks very apparent. "You're…_really_?"

Alyx nodded. "You're not mad, are you?"

Oliver raised an eyebrow, amused. "Why would I be mad, Als?" he asked.

She shrugged. "It's not exactly the best timing…"

Oliver shook his head and pulled his wife into a loving embrace as they remained standing by the front door to their apartment. "We'll be okay," he told her. "Trust me."

"I do."

"I can't believe this," he smiled. "This is…amazing. We're going to parents!" Alyx returned the smile, enjoying the happiness that was evident in her husband's eyes. She was overjoyed to see that he was just as excited about this as she was.

Abruptly, Oliver scooped his wife up into his arms, provoking a small surprised yelp from her mouth. "Oliver!" she laughed, "What--" He started kissing her before she had the chance to say anything more. He sat down on the couch with her in his lap, and she broke the kiss to lean against his chest, putting an arm around his shoulders. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, both of them processing the big news.

"This has got to be the biggest 'I told you so' ever." Alyx said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, back in our junior year, Missouri kept telling me that we would end up married with kids but I didn't believe her. I never thought this would happen. Now it is."

"Hard to believe we went from hating each other's guts to…_this_." he agreed.

After all that had happened, and all of the times they'd almost lost each other, the fact that they were now going to start their own family was well worth everything. They wouldn't take any of it back.

Oliver laid a protective hand over Alyx's stomach. "Have you told anyone yet?"

"Just my dad and Sam," she said. "We'll have to tell Violet when she gets home…and then we'll have to call the rest of my family."

"Of course." he replied. He thought about everything else they would eventually have to once they broke the news to Alyx's family--the fun stuff. Picking out and fighting over names, decorating the nursery, visiting the doctor's. Thinking about what their child would look like and act like.

The half-demon scanned the apartment, realizing something. There were only two bedrooms. One that he and Alyx shared, and the other that Violet occupied. "Alyx, are we going to have _room_ for the baby? We might want to start looking at houses or something."

Alyx didn't respond. She suddenly remembered something--right when her husband asked if they were going to have room for _the_ baby--she hadn't before. "Hey, Oliver, do you remember that dream we both had junior year?"

"The one with our kids?"

She nodded. "The one with our _twins_."

They both looked down at Alyx's stomach, then stared at each other. "You don't think…?" he asked, trailing off.

"When has Missouri _ever_ been wrong before?" Alyx reminded him with a lopsided grin. "Yeah, I guess it might be a good idea to look at houses soon."

Oliver couldn't believe he was this lucky. A beautiful wife, and now, _two_ children on the way? He didn't think it was possible for someone like him to be this happy.

When Violet returned to the apartment the next morning after her date, she found her two roommates on the couch, looking through the newspaper. It was still too early to head off to work just yet, but Violet knew she only had so much time to shower and grab a quick breakfast before she and Alyx left.

"How about this one?" Violet heard her friend say as she closed the door.

"I think it's too small," Oliver said. "and I don't know about the neighborhood."

_What's going on here? _Violet wondered.

"Hey, guys…" Violet said slowly. Alyx glanced up.

"Hey, Vi. How was your…um…date?"

"Good," she answered, her cheeks flushing the slightest bit. She craned her neck to see what Oliver and Alyx were looking at in the paper, and found that it was the Home Finder section. Violet immediately became concerned--were they going to ditch her? "What are you up to?"

Alyx set the paper on the coffee table and shared a grin with her husband. He took her hand and smiled at Vi, who just looked confused. "Vi, we're having twins." he told her proudly.

"Oh my God! You guys!" she shouted, and hopped onto the couch to envelope both of them in a hug. "Wait…how do you know it's twins?"

"We just…it's complicated, Vi, but we know." Alyx said.

"Aww…you two are going have the cutest babies ever!"

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the shortness, but I wanted to post something, at least. Please review!**

**(P.S.-- I need a favor from my readers and reviewers: Obviously, from Beautiful Disaster and Alyx's dream, you know they're going to have a boy and a girl, and that the girl's name is Jade and the boy's name is Dean…Can you guys come up with some ideas for middle names? I want them to have importance, either having them named after someone of the meaning of the name. Thanks!) **


End file.
